


Moments

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, multi chapter based on prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hey!This is going to be a multichapter where I'm going to post prompts that I've been receiving about special moments in Yousana's relationship since now and into the future.Sometimes I'll include some chapter that won't be prompts





	1. Confession

**Prompt** :  Hey! i just wanna say that i love your fics, and the way you write is just beauuutifulll! honestly! I kind of have an idea for a fic wich is something involving the girl squad?? because i just miss my girls, so maybe you could write about when sana tells them she likes yousef? i don’t know if that’s kind of ooc of her… i just want my girls happy tbh

 

This is based on today's clip, trying to fix it

\----------------------x------------------

## Chapter 1: Confession

 ** _“There’s just something I have to tell you”_** Noora said

 ** _“You don’t have to tell me. I know already”_** Sana said bitterly wishing Noora would just leave

**_“What?”_ **

**_“The thing with Yousef”_ **

**_“Yeah…did he tell you or…? What do you think of that?”_** Noora asked awkwardly

 ** _“I think nothing of it”_** Sana answered not even looking at her

**_“Do you like him?”_ **

**_“No!”_**  Sana practically yelled

 ** _“Are you sure?”_** Noora insisted

**_“Noora, just because you think a guy is cute doesn’t mean everyone else thinks so too”_ **

**_“Okay…”_** Noora said, then she added **_“He’s going to be pretty sad when he finds out”_**

 ** _“When he finds out what?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“That you don’t like him”_** Noora said shrugging

**_“What? Why would he be sad?”_ **

**_“Well, because…I mean…”_** Noora started **_“Sana, are we talking about the same thing here?”_**

 ** _“I’m talking about you dating Yousef, I don’t know what you’re talking about”_** Sana spat

**_“What? Me? Dating Yousef? No, no, no, no. I’m not dating Yousef”_ **

**_“Don’t lie to me”_** Sana said

**_“No, Sana. I’m not dating Yousef. Where did that come from?”_ **

**_“I saw you kissing him at the karaoke place. And on Sunday I heard Adam and Mikael saying that you two were together”_ **

**_“What?”_** Noora asked frowning **_“Oh, Sana you got it all wrong”_**

 ** _“Noora I think I know a kiss when I see it”_** Sana said squinting her eyes

**_“Okay yes. We did kiss. But it was a mistake”_ **

**_“How do you even kiss someone by mistake?”_ **

**_“I was a mess about William and he was just there. I kissed him and for a moment he kissed me back”_ **

**_“Yeah, that I saw”_ **

**_“But did you see that he stopped the kiss?”_** Noora asked

Sana didn’t answer, she just looked at her frowning.

 ** _“Well, he stopped the kiss. Told me that he was sorry and left”_** Noora explained **_“We didn’t talk again for the next two weeks. Then Sunday came and he texted me on facebook, he wanted to meet”_**

Sana swallowed preparing herself for the worst.

**_“When I got there, he told me that he was sorry about the kiss, that he had only kissed me back because he was confused about a girl he liked. He said that he didn’t have feelings for me and that the kiss had been a mistake. And well, I agreed with him”_ **

Sana kept silence, still processing everything. Noora took it as a sign to keep going.

**_“He then asked me if I had told you about the kiss. I said I hadn’t and he asked me not to tell you, he wanted to do it himself. I was confused at first as to why he would want to do that, I mean I’m your friend, he’s your brother’s friend. Then I realized, it’s you who he likes”_ **

**_“No I’m not”_ **

**_“Yes, you are. He told me”_ **

**_“He what?”_** Sana could feel her heart beating fast on her chest

**_“I asked her and he told me he liked you”_ **

Sana’s mind went back to everything that had happened since that day at the karaoke place and everything was starting to make sense. There was something that was still bothering her.

 ** _“If you’re not with Yousef then what good news did you have to tell me on Friday?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“Oh, I managed to rent a place for Eva’s birthday”_** Noora said smiling

 ** _“You’re kidding me right? That’s your big news? I thought you were dating Yousef and actually you had rented a place for Eva’s birthday?”_** Sana said shaking her head

 ** _“Hey, it’s a really nice place”_** Noora said offended

 ** _“I can’t believe this”_** Sana laughed **_“We’re really bad a communication”_**

**_“Indeed we are”_ **

Noora laughed too and joined her at the window.

 ** _“So, you really don’t like Yousef?”_** Noora said raising an eyebrow at her.

**_“Well, he may be kind of cute I guess”_ **

**_“Kind of cute?”_** Noora chuckled

“ ** _Okay, maybe I like him a little bit”_**

“ ** _A little bit?”_**

 ** _“Fine. I like him a lot!”_** Sana said

**_“You like who?”_ **

Noora and Sana turned to the stairs and found Vilde, Chris and Eva looking at them.

 ** _“You like who, Sana?”_** Vilde asked again

 ** _“No one”_** Sana said

 ** _“Uh, we’ve heard you Sana. You said “I like him a lot”_** Eva said

 ** _“Who’s him?”_** Chris asked

Sana looked at her friends, she started with Eva, then Chris and finally Vilde. Yeah, there was no way she was going to confess liking Yousef in front of Vilde.

She might have spent too much time staring at her ‘cause her friend noticed.

 ** _“Sana, don’t you trust me?”_** Vilde asked

 ** _“Should I?”_** Sana sighed, it was time to speak the truth **_“I know what you’ve been saying about me and my brother Vilde. And I read what you said on the facebook group”_**

**_“Oh Sana, no, no, no._ ** **_I didn’t mean any of that.”_ **

**_“Sure you didn’t Vilde”_ **

**_“No, I mean I was doing it to gain Sara’s trust”_** Vilde confessed

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

**_“I have a suspicion, I thought Sara was planning on…well, throw you off of the bus so I wanted to gain her trust so she would tell me. That’s why I said that stuff about you. But then you left the bus and…”_ **

**_“I left the bus ‘cause I knew she wasn’t going to allow me to be there”_** Sana interrupted her **_“I heard some pepsimax girls talking about it”_**

**_“Oh…so my suspicion was right…”_ **

**_“That’s really mean”_** Eva said

“ ** _That girl is going to hear me”_** Chris said preparing to fight Sara

 ** _“Wait, Chris, stop”_** Sana said **_“It’s not worth it, I don’t want to fight her anymore. I’m just tired”_**

 ** _“But Sana…”_** Vilde said

**_“It’s okay. You can still be in the bus, girls, I don’t mind”_ **

**_“What? No. We’re a team. Either we’re all in the bus or no one is”_** Vilde stated

 ** _“Exactly”_** Eva supported her idea while Chris nodded.

 ** _“And Sana I really am sorry about what I said, I was just trying to help”_** Vilde said

**_“I know, it’s okay. Like I told Noora, we’re really bad a communication”_ **

Vilde nodded and smiled

 ** _“Okay, now that everything’s clear. You have to tell us who you like”_** Eva said

 ** _“Ugh, it’s nothing”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Come on Sana, we’ve been waiting 2 years for you to like someone. Who is it?”_** Vilde asked excited

Sana sighed, they were not going to give up

 _“ **Okay…it’s…Yousef”**_ she said almost inaudible

 ** _“Who?”_** Chris asked

 ** _“Yousef”_** Sana said louder this time

 ** _“Yousef? As in Adam’s friend Yousef?”_** Eva asked

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“He’s so hot!”_** Chris said

 ** _“Omg, I’m so happy for you Sana. Does he like you back?”_** Vilde asked

 ** _“He does, he totally does. He’s so gone for her”_** Noora confirmed with a smile

 ** _“Aww we’re going to have a new couple in the group, yaay!”_** Vilde squealed

 **“Okay, okay, you’re getting ahead of yourselves”** Sana said standing up **_“And I need to go study”_**

She waved goodbye and started her way to the stairs

 ** _“You can go, but you can’t escape us!”_** Eva yelled after her **_“You’ll end up telling us all the details”_**

 


	2. Together

**Prompt:** future fic: how Sana and Yousef really get together… hope you decide to write it!

-x-

## Chapter 2: Together

-x-

She arrived at 4pm sharp. He was already there, sitting on the same place where they had talked a few weeks ago. As soon as he saw her, he stood up, nervously fidgeting with his shirt. Sana approached him with a serious expression. Yes, she knew now the truth, she knew he liked her –at least that’s what Noora said- she knew why the kissed had happened, she knew that he wasn’t with Noora. But that didn’t erase the fact that she had been suffering almost three weeks about that, it didn’t erase the fact that even though he liked her, he had kissed another girl instead of talking to her. So Sana thought that would allow her to make that boy suffer a little bit while having fun about it.

**_“Hey, thank you for coming”_** Yousef said

He looked like he was about to do the most important job interview of his life. Sana almost felt bad for him and she hadn’t even opened her mouth yet.

**_“Sure”_ **

**_“Should we sit?”_** Yousef asked

**_“Don’t think that’s necessary”_ **

**_“I have to tell you something important, it might take awhile”_ **

**_“You really don’t have to tell me anything. I already know”_** Sana said

“ ** _You…know? What, what exactly do you know?”_** he stuttered

**_“I know about Noora”_** she said crossing her arms on her chest

Yousef widened his eyes in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that.

**_“Did she tell you?”_ **

**_“She didn’t have to. I saw you.”_ **

**_“What?”_** Yousef felt his heart pounding on his chest

**_“I saw you kissing Noora”_ **

**_“Sana, I can explain”_ **

**_“You don’t have to explain anything. I saw you kissing Noora and I also know you met her on Sunday, I heard Adam and Mikael talking about it”_ **

**_“What? No, no, you got it all wrong”_ **

**_“You think I’m stupid?”_** Sana asked raising an eyebrow

**_“Of course not, but you misunderstood it”_ **

**_“So you do think I’m stupid, great”_ **

**_“I don’t think you’re stupid Sana. I just need you to let me explain what happened”_ **

**_“So now you’re saying that I don’t let you talk, wow”_ **

**_“No, this is all coming out wrong”_** Yousef said brushing his hair with his fingers, a nervous manner he had.

**_“I’m telling you, Yousef, you don’t have to explain anything to me”_ **

**_“I do, I do have to explain it to you. Just give me a chance”_ **

**_“I already know what I need to know”_ **

**_“Sana please…”_ **

**_“Yousef, I know everything and nothing you say is going to change my mind”_ **

**_“Just hear my version, please, that’s all I’m asking”_** he said almost begging

Sana looked at him, he really looked like he was suffering. As much as she was enjoying the moment she thought maybe it was time to give him a rest.

**_“I already know that. I know that you kissed Noora because you thought I didn’t like you. I know you stopped the kiss because you didn’t feel anything about it. I know you met Noora on Sunday so you could tell her that you don’t like her. And I know you told her you like me”_ **

Yousef took a time to process all the information. He stood there, his mouth slightly opened, blinking really fast repeating all the conversation on his head.

**_“What?”_** he whispered

Sana’s lip slowly curved into a big smile that ended with her laughing.

“ ** _Fy faen, Sana!”_** he said covering his face with his hands making her laugh even harder **_“I thought you were pissed at me, why would you do that?”_**

**_“I just wanted to make you suffer a little bit”_** she said shrugging

**_“You’re so mean”_** he said shaking his head but smiling a lot more relieved.

**_“Hey, I’ve spent three weeks crying, you’ve only suffered like 5 minutes. I think it’s fair”_ **

Yousef’s face dropped

**_“You’ve been crying?”_** he asked **_“because of me?”_**

**_“It wasn’t just because of you, don’t get too cocky”_** she joked

**_“Sana, I’m serious”_ **

**_“So am I, but that doesn’t mean we have to keep a straight face right now. Yes, I’ve been crying but now I’m laughing, isn’t it nice?”_ **

**_“It is. But I hate myself for making you suffer”_ **

**_“Hey, like I said, it wasn’t just about you”_** she said taking a step closer.

**_“So Noora told you I like you…”_** Yousef said slightly blushing

**_“Is it true?”_** Sana asked hesitantly

**_“You really need to ask?”_ **

**_“I don’t want to make assumptions anymore, I want to hear it from you”_ **

**_“Okay, I, Yousef Acar, declare that I like you, Sana Bakkoush”_** he said solemnly

Sana shook her head and rolled her eyes

**_“Wow, I tell you I like you and that’s your answer? Harsh”_ **

**_“That was my answer at you being such a dork. My answer at you liking me is this: I like you too, Yousef”_ **

**_“Really?”_** he said raising an eyebrow

“ ** _You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”_**

He just smiled and shrugged while Sana rolled her eyes again and sighed.

**_“I, Sana Bakkoush, declare that I like you, Yousef Dork Acar”_** she said with a smug smile

**_“Good enough”_** he said laughing

They both stared at each other while smiling, it was their specialty.

**_“So…what does this mean?”_** Sana dared to asked

**_“What do you want it to mean?”_ **

**_“Really?”_** she asked glaring at him

**_“Okay, I’ll start. I want to be with you Sana, like properly be with you.”_** He said taking a step closer

**_“You mean like….”_ **

**_“I mean like dating”_ **

**_“Sounds cool”_** Sana said nodding

**_“Sounds cool?”_** he said shaking his head, that girl was going to be the end of him.

**_“Yeah, I’d like to be with you”_** Sana said

**_“You mean like…”_** he imitated her

**_“Yes, I mean like dating”_ **

**_“Sounds cool”_** he nodded

**_“Two things though”_** Sana warned

**_“Go ahead”_ **

**_“First, you have to promise that we won’t make assumptions anymore, that we will talk to each other before reacting. If we don’t do that I don’t think this is going to work”_ **

**_“I promise and I totally agree. What’s the second one?”_ **

**_“We can’t tell anybody yet. Not until we know for sure that this…us…is going to work. I don’t want to add more pressure than we already have”_ **

**_“Okay, okay, I get it. We’ll tell them whenever you’re ready”_ **

Sana nodded, there was still one more thing she wanted to tell him, one thing that may scared him away.

**_“Yousef…there’s one more thing”_** she said looking at the floor **_“I’m not…I’m not like other girls…there’s stuff…there are certain things that I don’t…that I won’t do…I mean…”_**

**_“Hey, hey, hey. Sana look at me”_** Yousef said understanding what she was referring to. “ ** _Sana please look at me”_**

She took a deep breath and looked at his eyes feeling her heart beating faster and faster.

**_“You don’t have anything to worry about. I’m not here because of that stuff. All I want is to be with you, spend time with you, talk to you. You’ll be the one putting the limits and I’ll respect them, I promise, you have nothing to worry about. I would never do anything that could make you uncomfortable”_ **

**_“And what if…?”_** she said but didn’t end the sentence. What if he got tired of her?

**_“It won’t happen. I promise you.”_** He said slowly while looking at her eyes making sure she’d understand it.

**_“Okay”_** she whispered

**_“Yeah?”_ **

_“ **Yes”**_


	3. Pretending

**Prompt:** Hi! I really love your writings so I decided to send you a prompt even though I know it will get some time to see it written… could you write something about Yousana being together (seriously) but they haven’t told anyone yet and then Yousef gets invited for dinner at her home with her parents (by one of Sana’s parents or Elias)… and just Yousana acting a bit awkward because they don’t want Sana’s family to suspect anything. Thank you in advance!

 

## Chapter 3: Pretending

…

…

She smiled to herself and closed the window going back inside her room. The boys were in the backyard, talking about their stuff. Yousef hadn’t been paying much attention since he had been texting Sana. As soon as Sana told him that she was in the window he had looked up straight at her and smiled making Sana’s heart skip a beat.

Now she couldn’t stop thinking about him, she needed to find something to be entertained or she would go crazy. Maybe if she studied…

-x-

-x-

She went downstairs to the living room, stopped for a moment to look at herself in the mirror and opened the door. Elias, Mutta, Mikael, Adam and Yousef were inside.

 ** _“Hi”_** she said smiling **_“I just want to get a book and I’ll leave you alone”_**

 ** _“It’s fine, sis.”_** Elias said

Sana nodded and smiled at him. She could feel Yousef’s eyes on her but she didn’t want to look at him or she would get lost in him.

 ** _“What was that?”_** Elias asked

Sana frowned confused

**_“You just smiled at me”_ **

**_“And?”_** Sana asked

**_“And now you’re talking to me. What happened? You spent weeks not talking to me and now you’re all smiley and talking”_ **

**_“You’re not the center of the universe, Elias. Everything is not about you”_** she said rolling her eyes.

She walked to the shelf. Yousef was leaning against it with his arms crossed on his chest. Coincidence? Nope, the boy knew Sana was coming for a book and he was waiting for her. She stood there facing the shelf while she looked for the book she needed, closed enough to Yousef to feel his presence, but far enough for her to concentrate. She felt his eyes on her and from the corner of her eyes she looked at him and saw him smiling. She shook her head slightly and smiled to herself, “master of pretending”, sure.

 ** _“Need help?”_** Yousef asked her

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“Need help? You seem like you can’t find what you’re looking for”_ **

“ ** _Oh, it’s just this blue book about biology my father has and…”_** Sana started to explain

 ** _“This one?”_** he said pointing at the book that was right in front of her

 ** _“Yes…that one”_** she picked it from the shelf blushing **_“Thanks”_**

 ** _“My pleasure”_** he said biting his lip and nodding

She looked at him and he showed her a wide smile that made her blush even more. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her so she cleared her throat, excused herself and got out of the living room as fast as she could. She closed the door and leaned against it searching for her phone.

**_“Who are you talking to?”_ **

Sana looked up and found her mom staring at her in the hallway

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Who are you talking to? You were smiling at your phone”_** her mom said

**_“Why is everyone so surprised that I’m smiling?”_ **

**_“I’m not surprised, just happy to see you happy. Were you talking to someone special?”_ **

**_“Nope, just the girls”_** Sana said putting away her phone

 ** _“Okay…”_** Sana’s mom said not very convinced **_“Are the boys inside?”_**

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“Good, I’m inviting them to stay for Iftar”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“Why not?”_ **

**_“No, I mean…I don’t know if they want to…they’ll probably want to go with their families and…”_** Sana tried to look for a way to convince her mom not to invite them, if it had been awkward being in the same room as Yousef during 5 minutes, she didn’t want to imagine what it’d be sharing the room with him and her parents

**_“Sana, we have hospitality here. And you’ve always liked those boys. Has something happened between you and that’s why you don’t want them here? Maybe something with Yousef?”_ **

**_“No!”_** Sana said way to loud **_“I’m sorry, I meant no, it’s fine, everything’s fine. Sure, invite them, it’ll be great to have them”_**

**_“Okay, you can come with me then”_ **

Mama Bakkoush opened the door with Sana behind her.

**_“Hi boys, sorry to interrupt you”_ **

**_“It’s fine mom”_** Elias said

 ** _“I wanted to invite you to stay for Iftar with us”_** she said with a big smile

 ** _“Oh, we don’t want to bother”_** Adam said

“ ** _It’s no bother at all, we’d like you to stay”_**

 ** _“You’re staying boys”_** Elias stated

Yousef searched for Sana’s eyes across the room. He wanted to make sure she was okay with it. Sana looked at him and nodded slightly so only he would notice.

 ** _“We’d love to, thank you”_** Yousef said with a smile

**_“Great then, we’ll leave you alone now”_ **

And with that Sana and her mom left the room.

-x-

-x-

Awkward. That’s all Sana could think. They were all sitting at the table eating the food Mama Bakkoush had prepared, talking about random things, but Sana couldn’t concentrate. She felt Yousef’s eyes on her but she didn’t dare to look at him, she knew what would happened if she did that. Her mom knew her, she would notice as soon as Sana would lay eyes on him.

It was the same for Yousef, he tried to keep track of the conversation his friends were having with Sana’s parents but his eyes kept going back to Sana and so did his mind, then he would reprimand himself for being so obvious and he would return to the conversation, only to start looking at her again after like 1 minute. He was taking a sip from his glass when Sana’s father spoke.

**_“So, Yousef, what do you think of Sana?”_ **

Yousef choked on his water and started to cough searching for some air. His friends started to laugh at him while Sana looked down blushing.

 ** _“Wh-what?”_** Yousef stuttered

 ** _“We were talking about basketball and I saw you two playing together the other day. I was asking you what you think of Sana as a basketball player”_** Papa Bakkoush explained

“ ** _Oh, oh. Sure, I’m sorry. Yeah, she’s…she’s great”_** he said looking at her

 ** _“Greater than you, you mean”_** Sana said looking at him with a smug smile

 ** _“Oh, really?”_** Yousef said rising an eyebrow

 ** _“Yes”_** she said.

They both stared at each other and smiled forgetting for a moment where they were. Sana’s mom cleared her throat bringing them back to reality. Sana looked at her mom and then at the rest, they were all looking at them. She blushed and tried to find a way to derive the conversation from them

 ** _“I mean, at least you’re better than Elias, not that it is very difficult”_** she said

 ** _“Hey!”_** Elias complained

And with that he became the main focus of the conversation and Yousef and Sana could end their meal with no more incidents.

-x-

…

…

—–x—–


	4. Bait

**Prompts:**

“Hey 

I have a prompt that I would really like to see written by you; of course you have to decide if you want to put it in your multichapter fic or as a oneshot or if you don’t want to write it at all… we’ll the prompt is “the balloon squad reaction when they find out that Yousef and Sana are dating”.

“Hi, first I wanna say I love your writing… to the point I wake up and check if you’ve posted anything EVERYDAY. I have a prompt request if you’re still taking them… Yousef and Sana have been dating but aren’t ready to tell the ballon squad yet (Elias obviously knows cos captain) but the boys have known from day one and decide to have a little fun by hitting on Sana/baiting Yousana etc etc.. basically balloon squad + Sana banter.. Would love to see you write this… thank you xxxx”

 

## Chapter 4: Bait

 ** _“Am I late?”_** Yousef asked as he approached his friends.

They were on the backyard of the Bakkoush’s –not like they were hanging out at any other place ever- when Yousef arrived. Normally, Yousef was the first one there but that day Mikael, Mutta and Adam were already there, talking to Elias, a conversation that stopped as soon as they saw Yousef, not that he thought about it much.

 ** _“No, you’re in time. They were early”_** Elias explained

 ** _“That’s new”_** Yousef teased his friends **_“They’re always late”_**

 ** _“Ha ha”_** Mikael said sarcastically.

 ** _“Hey Elias”_** Adam said suddenly **_“How is Sana doing these days?”_**

Yousef’s head snapped at Sana’s name being mentioned. It’s not like the boys didn’t care about Sana but Adam asking about her suddenly seemed strange.

 ** _“She’s alright. She’s being through a few rough weeks but she seems to be doing fine now. I guess it had something to do with her friends”_** Elias said

 ** _“I’m glad to hear that, I wouldn’t want her to be sad”_** Adam said smiling

 ** _“Oh I know you wouldn’t”_** Elias said winking at him knowingly

Yousef frowned and looked back and forth between his friends, trying to understand what was going on. He then looked at Mikael and Mutta to see if they were as confused as he was but they seemed pretty relaxed so he just assumed that he was imagining things. He tried to act as cool as he could, at the end of the day no one was supposed to know that he and Sana were together and getting nervous every time her name was mentioned wasn’t a good way to keep it a secret.

 ** _“So…where is she now?”_** Adam insisted

 ** _“She’s in her room, I think”_** Elias said

**_“Why don’t you ask her to join us?”_ **

Okay, now that wasn’t his imagination, Yousef thought. Adam seemed really interested on Sana that day.

 ** _“I mean…so she doesn’t stay in her room the whole day”_** Adam said acting clearly nervous ** _“You know…I just…”_**

 ** _“I get it Adam, relax bro”_** Elias said chuckling

 ** _“Yeah…”_** Adam said with a shy smile **_“You guys wouldn’t mind right?”_**

 ** _“No, of course not. Anything for you…I mean for her”_** Mutta said

 ** _“Yeah Elias ask her to come”_** Mikael said supporting the idea

Yousef kept getting more and more confused at the whole conversation. It seemed like all of them knew something that he didn’t, something that involved Adam.

 ** _“Yousef?”_** Elias asked **_“What do you say?”_**

**_“Um, yeah, sure!”_ **

**_-x-_ **

She wasn’t studying, let’s be honest. She was just messing around with her laptop, watching youtube videos, looking at facebook, things like that. She was actually feeling kind of boring when her phone beeped. At first she thought that maybe it would be the girls but then she remembered that they were all studying for a test they had the following day. She picked up her phone from the bed and looked at the texts

Immediately she opened her conversation with a certain boy that was now standing in her backyard.

…

**_-x-_ **

**_“Hey boys”_** Sana said approaching them in the backyard **_“Elias said I could join us, I hope it’s okay”_**

 ** _“Of course it is!”_** Adam said way too excited making Yousef squint at him

 ** _“It’s okay Sana, we’ll love you to join us”_** Mikael said

 ** _“Yes, the more the merrier”_** Mutta added

 ** _“Thanks guys”_** Sana said smiling

 ** _“By the way Sana, you look really beautiful today”_** Adam said scratching the back of his neck

Sana widened her eyes at the comment. She didn’t know how to react. She looked at Yousef and saw him frowning, his mouth slightly opened. Then she looked at Elias waiting for some kind of reaction from him but he just looked relaxed. She finally turned to Adam kind of blushing.

 ** _“Oh…th-thanks, Adam”_** she stuttered

 ** _“Just stating the truth”_** he shrugged.

Sana smiled at him kind of uncomfortable about the situation.

 ** _“So, what is the plan?”_** she asked Elias trying to change the subject

**_“Well we can either stay here or go for a walk”_ **

**_“I vote for staying here”_** Adam said

 ** _“I rather go out to be honest”_** Mikael expressed

 ** _“Yeah, I think I agree with Mikael, I’m tired of being here”_** Sana agreed

 ** _“You know what? You’re right, let’s go then”_** Adam changed his mind and smiled at Sana

 ** _“Okay…”_** she said **_“shall we go then?”_**

 ** _“After you”_** he said

Sana started to walk and was quickly followed by Adam who stood by her side. As soon as Yousef saw this he made his way to them but was stopped before he could reach them by Elias.

 ** _“Hey, Yousef, walk with me bro”_** Elias said

 ** _“What are you doing?”_** Yousef asked him

 ** _“Nothing”_** he said shrugging

Yousef looked at his friend trying to find out why he was acting that weird but was soon distracted by Sana’s laugh. He looked forward and saw Sana and Adam walking side by side, he was telling her something and she was laughing about it.

“ ** _Are you seriously not going to say anything about that?”_** Yousef asked Elias pointing at Sana and Adam

**_“About what?”_ **

**_“You told me to stop flirting with your sister when I was only teaching her how to peel a carrot and now Adam is obviously flirting with her and you’re cool with it?”_ **

“ ** _What? Where is this coming from?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“You really don’t see it? Look at them.”_** Yousef said **_“He even called her beautiful!”_**

**_“And you don’t think my sister is beautiful?”_ **

**_“No, I do, I mean I don’t, I mean I do…I mean…that’s not the point…he’s…and she’s…and they…”_ **

**_“Yousef, breathe”_** Elias chuckled

 ** _“Why are you so cool about this?”_** Yousef said frowning at him

 ** _“Adam’s a good guy, he’s my friend and I want the best for my sister. What’s best than my friend?”_** Elias said shrugging **_“Besides, she’s single and she can decide who she wants to date”_**

 ** _“Date? They’re not dating, they’re not going to date each other”_** Yousef said

 ** _“How are you so sure?”_** Elias asked raising an eyebrow

**_“Because…I just am”_ **

**_“You’re really weird today Yousef_** ” Elias said laughing **_“But don’t worry. I know you love Sana like a sister but I think she can take care of herself”_**

 ** _“Uh, yeah, sure…yeah.”_** Yousef said looking at the floor

Again, Sana’s laugh caught his attention. It was just him or they were staying a little bit closer to each other than before?

 ** _“You know what, you’re right. I’m just…I’m going to tell Adam something I just remembered, be right back”_** Yousef told Elias not even looking at him

He walked over to where Sana and Adam were walking and stood between them pushing Adam to his side while putting his arm around his shoulder.

 ** _“Hey guys, seems like you two are having fun here”_** Yousef said faking a smile

 ** _“Yeah, Sana is so funny”_** Adam said

 **“ _Indeed she is”_** he said looking at Sana who was biting her lip amused by Yousef’s behavior.

He then looked at Adam.

**_“You know who else is funny? Eva. Weren’t you into her Adam? You really liked her, didn’t you?”_ **

**_“Uh, yeah I did but I don’t anymore. I have someone else in my mind now, I’m looking for something more serious”_** Adam said looking passed Yousef and straight at Sana.

 ** _“Great”_** Yousef said bitterly. **_“You know what? I think Mutta was asking about you, you should go see what he wants”_**

 ** _“Mutta?”_** Adam asked **_“Why is he asking about me?”_**

 ** _“I told you, you should go see what he wants”_** Yousef said

**_“But…”_ **

**_“Just go”_ **

Yousef pushed Adam a little forcing him to go behind them where Mutta, Mikael and Elias were talking. As soon as Adam left, Yousef started to walk a little faster indicating Sana with his head to follow him so they would be far enough from the boys so they wouldn’t hear them

 **“ _Okay, what was that?”_** Yousef asked

 ** _“What was what?”_** Sana said confused

**_“He was flirting with you”_ **

**_“No, he wasn’t”_ **

**_“Sana, she called you beautiful”_ **

**_“And you don’t think I’m beautiful?”_ **

**_“Argh, not that question again. Yes, I think you’re beautiful but I don’t like when my friend calls my girlfriend that in front of me”_** he said

Sana smiled to herself, his girlfriend, it sounded so nice from his lips.

 ** _“He was just being polite”_** Sana said shrugging

Yousef stopped dramatically and glared at her

**_“Okay, maybe he was flirting but it’s Adam, he flirts with everyone”_ **

**_“I don’t like it”_** Yousef said starting to walk again

**_“Oh, don’t be jealous”_ **

**_“I’m not”_ **

Now it was Sana the one that glared at him

**_“Okay, maybe I am”_ **

**_“Well, you better act like you’re not or we’re going to get caught”_ **

**_“Fine”_** Yousef said crossing his arms on his chest

**_“Just for a little bit longer, please”_ **

**_“Of course”_** he said nodding and smiling at her

“ ** _Yo, Yousef!”_** Adam yelled approaching him **_“Mutta wasn’t calling me”_**

 ** _“Oh, maybe I heard wrong, my bad”_**  Yousef said trying not to smile. **_“I’ll leave you two, then”_**

 ** _“So, we’re back here”_** Sana said as they came back from the walk an hour and half later **_“I think I’m going to my bedroom now”_**

 ** _“You can stay if you want”_** Adam said with a smile

 ** _“Yeah, thanks but I have things to do”_** she said forcing a smile ****

 ** _“Okay, it’s fine, let’s do this again sometime!!”_** he said

Sana nodded slightly and left, not without sharing a last look with Yousef who rolled his eyes at her.

**_…_ **

****

**_-x-_ **

**_“Hey again guys”_** Sana said entering the living room where the boys were

 ** _“Hi Sana! You decided to join us again!”_** Adam said grinning.

 ** _“Yeah, I…we need to tell you something”_** Sana said looking at Yousef

 ** _“We? Who’s we?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“Me and her”_** Yousef said walking to Sana and standing by her side

 ** _“Okay so…I don’t know how you’re going to react but…”_** she looked at Yousef waiting for him to continue

**_“Oh…yeah, well this might come as a shock for you but…um…”_ **

**_“Ugh, is it so difficult to tell us that you’re together?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“What?”_** both Sana and Yousef said at the same time.

Elias, Adam, Mikael and Mutta burst out laughing. Sana and Yousef kept looking at them taken aback from their reaction.

 ** _“What is going on?”_** Sana asked kind of pissed

 ** _“You really thought we didn’t know?”_** Elias said **_“Come on guys, you’re way to obvious”_**

 ** _“You knew?”_** Yousef asked **_“But then why…Adam you…”_**

 ** _“It was all a bait to see how long you were going to last without telling us”_** Adam explained

 ** _“You should’ve seen your face when he called Sana beautiful Yousef”_** Mikael said laughing

 ** _“What about when he said I was calling Adam to keep him away from her?”_** Mutta said

 ** _“This is unbelievable”_** Yousef said shaking her head

**_“Oh come on bro, you’ve lasted more than we thought, congrats on that”_ **

**_“I told you he didn’t like me!”_** Sana told Yousef **_“And you kept getting jealous”_**

 ** _“Uh, I’m sorry Sana but you’re not one to talk, you were freaking out every time I talked to you”_** Adam chuckled

 ** _“Oh, were you?”_** Yousef asked Sana with a smug smile

 ** _“Shut up”_** Sana said rolling her eyes **_“That was really mean guys”_**

 ** _“It was really funny”_** Elias said **_“How long were you actually planning on keeping with this secret relationship?”_**

 ** _“Longer than this…”_** Sana whispered

**_“Well, I’m sorry to break it to you but you two suck at pretending.”_ **

**_“Do you think mom and dad…?”_** she started asking

**_“I don’t know but I think you should tell them before they find out on their own”_ **

Sana nodded and sighed.

 ** _“I guess they’re next”_** she said looking at Yousef who nodded in reassurance.


	5. Blessing

(I’ve decided to put the prompts in the end from now on so it’s not like a spoiler or anything)

 

## Chapter 5: Blessing

Sana looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen smart clothes, she wanted to look responsible, not like that would matter once she told her parents what she was planning on telling. Sure, her parents had always supported her and respected her decisions, her mom was always saying that she trusted her but it’s one thing saying it and another one actually believing it.

For a brief moment she questioned if it was worth it, if she should even tried but then his smile came to her mind, the way she felt when she was around him and everything seemed worth it. It was going to be difficult but she needed to at least try.

Her parents were in the kitchen, completely unaware of what was going to happen in the next minutes. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

 ** _“Hi”_** she greeted them

 ** _“Hi habibti, wow you look really beautiful, are you going somewhere?”_** her mom asked

**_“No, but…someone is actually coming”_ **

**_“That’s okay, everybody is welcomed here”_** her dad said

**_“Is it a friend of yours? Noora maybe?”_ **

**_“No, not Noora, is not…is not a girl actually”_** she said looking at her feet. **_“And we need to tell you something important”_**

 ** _“Sana, you’re scaring me. Who’s coming? What’s going on?”_** Mama Bakkoush asked worried.

Sana was going to answer but the doorbell interrupted her.

 ** _“I’ll go”_** she said

She got to the front door and opened it smiling when she saw him standing at the other side.

**_“Hey”_ **

_“ **Hey”**_ he smiled

 ** _“You’re wearing a shirt”_** Sana said staring at him from feet to head.

 ** _“Yes, is it too much? I wanted to seem responsible”_** he said blushing

 ** _“You’re perfect”_** she said smiling

**_“And you’re beautiful”_ **

**_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_** she asked biting her lip **_“It’s not going to be easy”_**

 ** _“I’m ready if you are”_** he nodded

 ** _“Thank you”_** she said

She looked at his hand and slowly reached it, intertwining his fingers with hers. She never thought that the first time she would hold hands with a boy would be in the hallway of her house but she really needed to feel his touch in that moment. Yousef looked at their hands a little shocked about the proximity. He then looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

 ** _“Hey”_** he said squeezing her hand making her look at him **_“Everything is going to be okay”_**

She smiled and nodded closing her eyes to gain the strength she needed. She let go of his hand and led the way to the kitchen.

 ** _“Mom, dad, Yousef is here”_** she said entering the room with him right behind her

 ** _“Good afternoon Mr. Bakkoush, Mrs. Bakkoush”_** he greeted them politely **_“I uh…I have something for you”_**

With all her thoughts Sana hadn’t noticed that Yousef had in fact brought something with him. He was holding a bouquet of flowers which he offered to her mother. Sana’s mom took it from him frowning a little bit but smiling.

 ** _“Thank you, Yousef, it’s very nice of you”_** she said

 ** _“And this”_** Yousef said showing Sana a single bluebell he had in his hand “ ** _This is for you”_**

Sana smiled widely at him, she remembered the first and only time he had given her flowers. That perfect afternoon they had spent together, the afternoon that made her believe that there was a chance for them. She took the flower from him looking tenderly at him. He smiled back at her with the same affection.

 ** _“Okay, I think we should take this conversation to the living room”_** Sana’s dad said standing up from the chair and leading the way to the other room.

Sana and Yousef followed her parents trying to prepare themselves for what was coming. Her parents sat on the couch while both Sana and Yousef stood in front of them.

 ** _“So, Sana you said you had something to tell us. I’m guessing it has something to do with Yousef”_** her mom said

 ** _“Yes…I…I don’t know how to start”_** Sana said **_“Well, mom, dad, you know I’ve always tried to be the best daughter possible and I’m responsible and I think I’m a good person”_**

 ** _“And we agree with that”_** Sana’s dad said

**_“Well, I have to tell you something and I don’t know what you’re going to think about it but I really, really hope that you’re okay with it ‘cause your opinion means the world to me and I don’t think I could do this if I didn’t have your blessing”_ **

**_“Our blessing for…?”_** her mom asked

Sana opened her mouth to talk but no words came out of it. She panicked and looked at Yousef for support. He nodded at her and cleared her throat.

 ** _“I…we…we like each other”_** Yousef said **_“And we…we want to be together”_**

 ** _“Well it was about time”_** Sana’s dad said chuckling

 ** _“Huh?”_** Sana said looking at him frowning

 ** _“You’ve been crushing on each other since you were kids, it was bound to happen”_** he explained

 ** _“What…why…how…?”_** was all that Yousef could say

 ** _“I have to say that you had me fooled for a moment. Last week when you were in the kitchen with us, Sana, and the boys came in you didn’t look at him”_** her dad said **_“The poor boy was desperately trying to get you to look at him but you kept staring at the table. I thought something had happened between you but I didn’t want to pry. Then like I told you, I saw you playing basketball on Sunday and I knew things were better, you were smiling again”_**

 ** _“But mom, you said you didn’t want me to spend time with him”_** Sana said

 ** _“Sana, I’m a mother who’s 17 years old daughter is starting to be interested in boys and dating, what can I say? I’m protective of my children”_** Sana’s mom said shrugging

 ** _“Guess the only two people that didn’t know about each other’s feelings were us”_** Yousef said chuckling

 ** _“We still have to talk about this, though”_** Sana’s dad said serious **_“What are exactly your intentions with my daughter”_**

Yousef took a moment to think, what was the right answer to that question? He looked at Sana who was staring back at him with a smile and the answer, the truth, came to his mind instantly.

 ** _“I want to make her happy”_** Yousef said, he then turned to face her parents **_“I like her, a lot, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I just want to be with her, to be there for her and to make her smile and be happy. That’s all.”_**

 ** _“Yousef, we know you’re a good boy but you have to understand that we have some…concerns about this”_** Sana’s mom said

**_“I know and I get it but…you should know that I would never do anything that could hurt Sana or that could put her in a position where she’s not comfortable. I respect her so much and I also respect you and this family”_ **

**_“You really like him?”_** Sana’s dad asked his daughter

 ** _“I do”_** she said nodding

_“ **And does he make you happy?”**_

**_“He does, he really does”_** she said smiling

Her parents looked at each other for a moment seeing if they were both thinking the same thing.

**_“That’s all we want Sana, we want you to be happy. We’ve never stopped your brothers from dating anyone and we’re not going to do that to you. And we appreciate the fact that you both came and told us. So if you’re really sure about this…”_ **

**_“I am”_** she assured him

**_“Then you have our blessing”_ **

Both Sana and Yousef smiled widely in relief.

 ** _“Thank you, thank you so much”_** Yousef said

 ** _“Thank you, I love you both”_** Sana added hugging her parents

 ** _“We’re trusting you, both of you, you have to be responsible about this”_** her mom said

 ** _“We will, I promise”_** Sana said

 ** _“You can trust us”_** Yousef finished.

 ** _“And what does Elias think about this?”_** Sana’s dad asked **_“It’s his best friend and his sister, after all”_**

 ** _“I support them!!!”_** they heard a voice saying from outside the room

 ** _“Elias? Are you listening through the door?”_** Sana’s mom asked

 ** _“No…”_** he whispered

 ** _“Come here”_** Sana’s dad said rolling her eyes

The door opened and Elias came into the room smiling.

 ** _“Hey, looking good bro”_** he said patting Yousef’s back.

 ** _“What do you think about this, Elias?”_** Sana’s mom asked

 ** _“They like each other, he’s my best friend, he’s the best guy I know and I want the best for my sister”_** he said shrugging **_“besides, they look really cute together”_**

Sana rolled her eyes and shook her head while Yousef just chuckled at his friend’s comment.

 ** _“Seems like you two have everybody’s blessing then”_** Sana’s dad said standing up.

He shook Yousef’s hand and gave his daughter another hug.

 ** _“Thank you”_** Sana said once more

 ** _“Would you like to stay for Iftar, Yousef?”_** Sana’s mom asked

 ** _“I’d love to, thank you”_** he said

 ** _“Maybe you can help me with the food, I’ve heard that you know how to cook”_** she said giving her daughter a knowing look

**_“Of course, I’d be happy to help”_ **

**_——x——_ **

**Prompts:**  

“I love your fanfics so much. I have a prompt request: Sana’s parents noticed the looks Yousef kept giving their daughter in the balloon squad in the kitchen clip. Thank you!”

“Hey don’t worry take the time you need to write the prompts we’re sending you! Future prompt: Sana and Yousef talk to her parents about their relationship”


	6. Date

(I’ve decided to put the prompts in the end from now on so it’s not like a spoiler or anything)

 

## Chapter 6: Date

…

…

…

She looked in the mirror one last time. She had picked at black outfit that she had combined with a light pink hijab she had been reserving for a special moment. She had decided to wear natural makeup, only a thin eye line and no lipstick. On her feet she wore her favorite sneakers, he had said that they weren’t going anywhere fancy so she decided to keep it casual.

She got out of her room and walked to the kitchen where her parents and Elias were.

**_“Hi”_** she greeted them smiling

**_“Hi, you look really nice”_** her father said

**_“Are you going out?”_** her mother asked

**_“Uh, yes, actually I was about to ask you, is it okay if I go out with Yousef today?”_ **

**_“Right now?”_** her dad asked

**_“Yeah, he’s supposed to pick me up in a few minutes”_** she said looking at her watch

**_“Where are you going?”_** her mom asked

**_“I don’t know”_** she sighed **_“He won’t say, it’s a surprise”_**

**_“I don’t know how to feel about that Sana”_** Mama Bakkoush said

**_“Believe, neither do I. But he won’t tell me”_** Sana said

**_“I know where he’s taking you”_** Elias said smirking

**_“He told you?”_** Sana asked frowning

**_“Don’t act so surprise, he’s my best friend, of course he told me”_** Elias said **_“I know what he has planned”_**

**_“Tell me, then”_** she said

**_“No, he trusted me. I’m not going to tell you. I won’t break my promise”_** Elias said solemnly

**_“Well, you can tell us”_** his dad said

**_“That I can do”_** Elias said shrugging.

He stood up from his seat and walked to his parents. They came closer to him and he started to whisper his friend’s plan. Sana just stared at them half pissed for being left outside half curious about what he was saying

**_“Okay, you can go”_** Sana’s dad said **_“But be careful”_**

**_“Be careful? Why? Where is he taking me?”_ **

**_“Sana, don’t ruin the surprise”_** her mom said smiling.

Sana was about to protest when someone knocked at the front door.

**_“I’ll go”_** she said

She opened the door and Yousef was standing in the other side smiling at her.

**_“Wow, you look beautiful”_** he said looking at her in awe.

**_“Yeah, yeah whatever, where are we going?”_ **

**_“Okay, rude”_** he chuckled

**_“I’m sorry, it’s just…everyone knows except me”_** she whined

**_“Elias couldn’t keep his mouth shut, could he?”_** Yousef said smirking

Sana crossed her arms on her chest and turned around to lead the way to the kitchen.

**_“Hi Yousef”_** her mom greeted him as soon as they entered the room

**_“Good afternoon”_** Yousef said looking at both of her parents **_“Hi Elias”_**

**_“Hey”_** Elias said ****

**_“Oh, habibti, what’s that face?”_** her mom asked

**_“Everyone knows except me”_** she said almost pouting making everyone laugh, which of course only pissed her even more

**_“Okay, I think we should go before she changes her mind”_** Yousef said **_“We won’t be home late, I promise”_**

**_“Good, take care”_** Sana’s dad said

 -x-

**_“Okay are you ready?”_** Yousef asked once they arrived at the place

He had made her close her eyes and of course, promise that she wouldn’t look.

**_“Yes, yes, yes I’m ready. Can I open my eyes now?”_** she asked excited

**_“You can!”_ **

She opened her eyes with smiling with anticipation. She took a look around and frowned.

**_“Wow, we are…at a basketball court…”_** she said trying to hide her disappointment **_“I love it, it’s so…original”_**

She tried to fake a smile but Yousef knew better and rolled his eyes at her.

**_“You hate it”_ **

**_“No! No, I don’t, I don’t”_** she said approaching him **_“I promise I don’t…I just don’t get why the hype, I mean we play basketball all the time”_**

**_“Yeah, but we’re not here to play basketball…not exactly”_ **

**_“Then what?”_** she brought her eyebrows as closed as it was humanly possible.

She looked adorable and Yousef couldn’t help but laugh.

**_“We’re playing roller basketball to get to know each other”_** Yousef said

**_“We’re playing what?”_** she asked confused

**_“It’s a game I’ve invented”_ **

**_“Okay?”_ **

**_“Have you ever tried roller skating?”_ **

**_“No…”_ **

**_“Perfect. Today you are. We’re going to play basketball with roller skates”_ **

**_“What? No we’re not. I’m going to fall”_ **

**_“That’s the point”_ **

**_“The point is for me to fall?”_** she asked glaring at him

**_“No, the point is to make the game a little fairer. You’re way better than me at basketball, I’m way better than you a roller skating. It works”_ **

**_“I don’t like it”_** she said

**_“I figured. And that’s why there’s more to the game”_** he said **_“Each time one of us makes a shot, we get to ask the other person a question. If you make a shot you can ask me whatever you want”_**

**_“Whatever I want?”_ **

**_“Whatever you want”_ **

**_“No limits?”_ **

**_“No limits”_ **

**_“Fine”_** she said squinting her eyes **_“But you need to teach me how to roller skate first”_**

**_“Okay, but only the basics, if not the game loses its appeal”_ **

**_“It can’t be that hard, if you know how to do it…”_ **

**_“Ha ha, very funny”_ **

Sana stuck her tongue out to him playfully.

 -x-

**_“Come on Sana, just stand up”_** Yousef said

He had helped her put the roller skates on but she refused to stand up

**_“I’m going to fall”_** she said

**_“No, you’re not. I’m here, I won’t let you fall”_ **

**_“Promise?”_ **

**_“Of course! Just stand up”_ **

She sighed and got on her feet. For a couple of seconds she was actually impressed, it wasn’t as difficult as she thought but as soon as she tried to take a step she lost control and almost fell backwards.

“ ** _Wow, wow, wow”_** Yousef took her hands and helped her regain her balance **_“Not  so fast, you have to get used to them first”_**

**_“I’m not going to get used to them ever”_ **

**_“Yes you are, come on, just let me guide you”_ **

He started to skate backwards still holding both of her hands, so she would go forward. He was actually the one doing all the work, she was just letting him roll her around.

**_“Okay, now try to move one of your feet”_** he said

She shook her head

**_“I’m not letting you go, come on, move your left foot”_ **

She did as he told her and even though she almost lost control again she regain her balance before she could fall

**_“See? You did it, now right foot”_ **

She kept moving her feet, one by one, still holding his hands until they got to the other side of the court, next to the basket.

**_“I’m going to let go of your hands now so I can go grab the ball okay?”_ **

**_“No, no don’t leave me here”_ **

**_“Sana it’s okay”_** he chuckled **_“You just need to stand still, I’ll be right back”_**

He slowly let go of her hands and rolled his way to where the ball was. He came back doing some tricks he had learnt during the years.

**_“You’re a poser”_** Sana said shaking her head

**_“Oh really? Well this poser has the ball and is about to make a shot”_** he said pointing with the ball at the basket

**_“No! That’s cheating!”_ **

**_“Come here and stop me then”_** he challenged her

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

**_“Fine”_** he said shrugging and pointing once again at the basket

**_“No!”_** she said taking some steps towards him

She lost control and crashed against his body but he caught her before she could fall.

**_“You did it!”_** he said smiling

**_“I almost fall”_** she said resting her hands on his chest trying not to fall

**_“But you didn’t, it’s progress”_ **

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. Then she saw that he still had the ball on his hands. Before he could react she took it from him and threw it at the basket making a shot.

**_“Yasss!”_ **

**_“You’re a cheater!”_** he said

**_“Nei, you were distracted, it’s not my fault. I made a shot, now I get to ask”_ **

**_“Fine, ask”_** he said crossing his arms on his chest **_“I’m already regretting inventing this game”_**

**_“Okay, my question is…when did you first realized that you had feelings for me?”_ **

**_“Wow, I was not expecting that question”_ **

She just shrugged and smiled at him

**_“Okay, well…we met when you were what…like 10? I was 12 I think when I met Elias. And I have to be honest with you, the first time I met you I hated you”_ **

**_“What?”_** she said shocked **_“You hated me?”_**

**_“Well, not hated you, more like…I was jealous of you. You were only 10 years old and you were already so smart, you annoyed me”_ **

She shook her head and laughed

**_“But then eventually I realized that that jealousy had turned into admiration with time…and if I had to say a particular moment when everything changed for me…I guess I’d say when you were around 15 and I was 17. I don’t know if you remember but that summer I went to Turkey with my family and I didn’t come back until late September. I remember the day I came back. I went to your house to see Elias and you were there. And you looked…you looked amazing. You had changed a lot during summer, you weren’t a little girl anymore, you looked beautiful and strong and you were talking to your father about biology and I just, I was so impressed. And then you smiled at me and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I think that was the first day I saw you as something more than Elias’ little sister”_ **

She had been smiling at him during the whole story.

**_“You don’t remember what happened later that day, do you?”_** she asked with knowing smile

**_“What do you mean?”_** he asked confused

**_“Make the shot and find out”_** she said biting her lip.

He grabbed the ball and rolled towards the basket. She didn’t make a move to try to stop him. He shot the ball and it passed through the hoop smoothly.

**_“Done”_** he said approaching her again. **_“What happened later?”_**

**_“I met these friends that summer, well they weren’t really my friends. They spent the whole summer teasing me about my hijab and me being muslim and stuff like that but I just acted like I didn’t care ‘cause I didn’t want to be alone. The day you came back from Turkey I went to my friend’s house after you arrived. I think I was only there for like half an hour before I came home  crying. They had spent the whole time making fun of me and they even said that if I was going to cover my head I might as well cover my whole face so they didn’t have to look at me. I went home thinking about taking it off you know? Just give up so I could fit in. And when I arrived…”_ **

**_“I was there, in the backyard, you came home with red eyes as if you had been crying and I was the first one to see you. Elias was inside talking to your parents”_ **

**_“Yeah, you saw me and you asked me if I was okay. I just told you that I had had a fight with my friends. And you told me that I shouldn’t let anyone make me feel like I wasn’t good enough, that I was beautiful and strong and that they were only jealous of me. You told me to be myself and not change for anyone. You didn’t even know what had happened to me and you said exactly what I needed to hear”_ **

**_“I hated seeing you like that”_ **

**_“You were my hero that day and that’s when I realized that you weren’t just Elias’ best friend to me”_** she said smiling

**_“What are the odds that we both started liking each other the same day?”_ **

**_“Sound like a story of a cheesy movie couple”_** she laughed

**_“We are a cheesy couple”_ **

**_“You are cheesy, I just tolerate you”_ **

**_———x——-_ **

**Prompt:  OMG! I’ll be so sweet if you write something about how Sana and Yousef started to crushing on each other I mean in the first episode is pretty obvious that is not something recent. Pls pls**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the date idea is lame, I’ve just been so blocked today and I couldn’t think about anything better


	7. Tag

(I’ve decided to put the prompts in the end from now on so it’s not like a spoiler or anything)

 

## Chapter 7: Tag

…

…

…

She shook her head and rolled her eyes while she placed her phone on the bed. Noora was really wrong if she thought Sana was staying at home only so she could see Yousef. She wasn’t like that, she was a strong independent woman who needed no man and who could make her own choices. That didn’t mean she didn’t miss him, she kind of did. It was Tuesday and they hadn’t hanged out since Saturday. She had spent her Sunday studying for an exam she had on Wednesday and even though he had picked her up from school the previous day, like he did every Monday, they hadn’t have the chance to properly talk since she needed to be at home soon to study.

She heard them talking and laughing from her room, they were in the living room filming their new Hei Briskeby video. Maybe if she went downstairs she could see if they were finishing and they could hang out after that. Not like she couldn’t be without him, but it felt nice to be with him. That’s what boyfriends are for, right?

She applied some lipstick on and adjusted her hijab. She got out of her room and stopped by the living room door which was opened.

They were still filming. Elias, Mutta, Adam and Mikael were sitting on the couch while Yousef was sitting on the floor. She leaned on the door without making any sound, they didn’t even have to know that she was there, she could just stay for a little while and see what they were filming. But she wasn’t staring, and she still thought their videos were lame. She was just bored, that was all.

Yousef was looking at the camera while Elias explained to their public that they were trying to decide what they were going to do that day. Suddenly something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Yousef looked at his right and saw Sana standing in the door looking at them. She seemed a little startled to see him looking at her, as if she had been caught doing something she didn’t want anyone to know. Yousef smiled widely at her and she muted a “hi” in response. When he didn’t look away from her she widened her eyes at him and titled her head trying to hide a smile. That only made him smile even wider.

**_“Yo, Yousef, Yousef”_** he heard Elias calling him **_“Yousef are you listening?”_**

**_“Huh?”_** Yousef said still looking at Sana

**_“What are you looking at…?”_** Elias asked following Yousef’s gaze ** _“Oh, I see”_**

Sana blushed when she saw her brother looking at her. He chuckled and then looked at the camera.

**_“You see, my boy Yousef here is dating my sister. And she’s here right now so apparently he can’t stop looking at her”_** he explained

**_“Seriously, they’re disgustingly cute”_** Mikael said

**_“Every time they’re in the same room they look at each other as if they were alone”_** Mutta added

**_“No, we don’t!”_** Yousef protested

**_“Sana, sis, can you leave so he can concentrate?”_** Elias asked Sana

She nodded embarrassed and turned around to leave

**_“Wait!”_** Adam said **_“Why doesn’t she stay? She can be in the video, since we’re out of ideas anyway”_**

**_“Hmm, you’re right, we can do some boyfriend/girlfriend tag or something like that that people like”_** Elias agreed

**_“Not gonna happen”_** Sana said not caring if her voice was being recorded

**_“Oh come on Sana, now that you’re here you have to do it”_** Elias said

**_“Elias, I’m not appearing in one of your videos”_ **

**_“Yousef, this is all your fault, convince her”_** Elias told his friend

**_“Come on Sana, it’ll be fun”_** Yousef said smiling

**_“No”_** she said shaking her head

**_“I’ll convince her”_** he said looking at the camera.

He stood up and walked towards her

**_“You’re not going to convince me”_** she said crossing her arms

**_“Sana please!”_ **

**_“Yousef, I’m not going to do it”_ **

**_“Oh babe, come on!”_** he almost begged

**_“Did you just call me babe?”_** Sana said shocked and amused at the same time

**_“No, I didn’t”_** Yousef said blushing

**_“Yes you did”_** she laughed **_“You’re so cute”_**

**_“I’m cute? I’m not the one that was staring at me from the door with this lovesick look”_ **

**_“I was not staring”_** she said

**_“Yes you were, babe”_** he teased her

**_“Stop calling me babe”_** she said rolling her eyes

**_“Nah, I’m kind of liking it. I think I’m going to call you that from now on”_ **

**_“Fine, then I’m calling you dork”_ **

**_“Ha! Joke’s on you, you already call me that all of the time”_ **

**_“You do realize that what you just said doesn’t make sense, right?”_** she said squinting.

**_“Whatever, you’re going to be in our video”_ **

**_“I’m not”_ **

**_“Please Sana, please, please, please, do this for me”_** he said taking her hands in his

“ ** _It’s not going to work”_**

**_“Pleeeeease”_** he said pouting

**_“Fine. But no boyfriend/girlfriend tag”_ **

**_-x-_ **

****

**_“Hey guys, so we managed to convince my sister to take part in today’s video and since she and Yousef are dating, we’re going to do the boyfriend/girlfriend tag”_** Elias explained to the camera

How had she ended like that? How had she let this happened? She was sitting on the floor next to Yousef. She looked at him, he was grinning like a kid. There was her answer, she was doing it for him.

**_“So here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to ask you some questions about your relationship and about each other and you’ll have to answer at the same time to see if you agree. Understood?”_ **

**_“It’s not that complicated, Elias”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

**_“My sister, a true sunshine”_** Elias said looking at the camera

**_“Okay, let’s start”_** Adam said **_“First question, how long have you two been dating?”_**

**_“Three weeks”_** both Yousef and Sana said

**_“Well, that was easy”_** Mikael said **_“Now, what is your song? 3,2,1 answer!”_**

**_“Kiss me by Ed Sheeran”_** they said

**_“Ugh, how can you be so cheesy?”_** Elias said acting disgusted

**_“It was the song that was sounding in a very special moment for us okay?”_** Yousef said

**_“It’s fine, we don’t need details”_** Adam said

**_“We were cooking Adam”_** Sana told him rolling her eyes

**_“Well, next question then. What were you cooking? 3, 2, 1, answer!”_** Mutta said

**_“Carrots”_** both of them said smiling at each other

**_“Wait, I know when that was”_** Elias said **_“I knew you were flirting with my sister!!”_**

**_“You totally interrupted us”_** Yousef said laughing **_“I hated you so bad in that moment”_**

**_“Next question is…who wins all your arguments? Wait, you don’t have to answer this, we all know is Sana”_** Mikael said

**_“Hey!”_** Yousef said offended while everyone laughed

**_“You know it’s true”_** Sana said

**_“Well you’re here filming with us, aren’t you?”_** he said raising his eyebrow

**_“Next question”_** Sana said glaring at him

**_“What pet names do you use for each other”_** Mutta asked

Sana and Yousef looked at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughs.

**_“What…What’s going on?”_** Elias asked but they kept laughing nonstop **_“Whatever, you’re both stupidly in love, that’s clear. Okay people that’s all for today. We’ll see you in the next video. Subscribe, subscribe, subscribe!”_**

**_-x-_ **

…

…

…

…

-x-

**Prompts:**

Hello I have a prompt! The first time they use petnames for each other, maybe something is happening and one of them just blurts a ‘babe’ (or something else really, could be any petname) and the other one is taken aback but pleased :)

Hey! I know you are quite occupied but I would really like to read something about Yousana being happily together and one day the boys are at the Bakkoush family filming a hey briskeby video, but all Yousef does is stare at someone behind the camera and that someone obviously is Sana, and Elias makes a joke about Yousef staring at his little sister, so the guys ask her if she wants to participate and after a little bit of convincing she accepts… thanks in advance!

 

(I’m aware that the picture sucks but I’m no good at editing pictures hahah)


	8. Gifts

## Chapter 8: Gifts

Sana handed her exam to her teacher with a smile. She collected her things and got out of the classroom sighing in relief. Finally, after weeks of studying she had finished her exams which meant that her second year of high school had ended.

The girls had finished their exams the previous day so they weren’t at school that day. They had agreed to meet that weekend though, so they could all celebrate together.

That didn’t mean she was spending that day alone, not at all.

When she got out of the school he was already waiting for her with a huge smile. She smiled back at him and approached him

 ** _“Hi”_** she said

 ** _“Hi? That’s all you’re going to say?”_** he asked **_“You’ve finished your exams! You’re free!!!”_**

He yelled using his hands to amplify his voice.

 ** _“I’m free!!!”_** she copied him laughing. ** _“I can’t believe that it’s finally over”_**

She got really excited about it and before she realized she was hugging him, her arms around his neck. He hesitated at first taken aback for the proximity, it was the first time they hugged, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her off the floor twirling her. She closed her eyes and laughed enjoying the moment. After a few seconds he left her on the floor and pulled away slightly still with his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders.

 ** _“I love seeing you this happy”_** he said

 ** _“I love being this happy”_** she said smiling widely at him **_“And you have a big part on that”_**

**_“Wow, is Sana Bakkoush softening up?”_ **

**_“Ha, you wish”_** she said rolling her eyes **_“So, where are you going to take me today?”_**

 ** _“You really need to ask?”_** he said raising his eyebrows

 -x-

Of course he would take her there. That place had become their spot since that May afternoon they had spent together. They would always go there whenever he picked her up from school. They wouldn’t always play basketball though, sometimes they would just sit down and talk, just like they were doing that day. They were sitting one in front of the other in a comfortable silence, her hands in his, his fingers gently caressing hers.

 ** _“I have something for you”_** she said

“ ** _For me?”_** he asked confused

**_“Yes, to celebrate that the school year is over. I mean you work at a kindergarten so you’ve also finished your task and get to enjoy the summer”_ **

**_“That is true”_** he said smiling **_“And I have something for you too, to celebrate that you’ve finished your exams”_**

 ** _“Really? What is it?”_** she asked

**_“Ladies first”_ **

**_“Oh, what a gentleman”_** she said rolling her eyes **_“Okay, I don’t know if you’re going to like it, maybe you think it’s awful”_**

**_“I’m sure I’ll love it”_ **

She opened her bag and took the present from it. She handed it to him and waited for him to unwrap it. He opened it carefully and took what was inside on his hands.

 ** _“It’s a bandana, but I made the design myself”_** she said biting her lip **_“I know that it’s not much but…”_**

 ** _“You made this?”_** he asked in awe

 ** _“Well, I designed it but I had it done at a store”_** she explained

He looked at it amazed by it, the design was made of things that meant something for him, for them. There were carrots, basket balls, bluebells, even sketches of little kids smiling. There were some song lyrics too from their song. _“Hold me in your arms” “Your heart’s against my chest” “I’m falling for your eyes”_

 ** _“Do you hate it?”_** she asked hesitantly

**_“Are you kidding? I love it, Sana it’s awesome it’s so beautiful”_ **

**_“You really like it?”_** she said smiling

**_“Of course”_ **

He took his snapback off and put the bandana on around his head. He then held her hand and squeezed it smiling at her.

 ** _“Now my gift is going to suck a lot after this”_** he chuckled

 ** _“It’s not”_** she said squeezing his hand back

He licked his lips and nodded. Then he took the present from his bag and handed it to her

**_“I really hope you don’t get mad at me”_ **

**_“Why would I?”_ **

**_“Just open it”_ **

She frowned at him but started to unwrap the present. It looked like a book, like an old book. She opened it and the first thing she saw was a picture of her, Elias and their older brother when they were kids. Under the picture they had written some words telling Sana how much they loved her.

 ** _“What is this?”_** she asked him

 ** _“Keep going”_** he said

She passed the page and there was a picture with her parents, again under it there was a text, written in her parents’ handwriting. She kept going and she saw lots of pictures, with the girls, with Jamilla, with Isak and the boys, even with Adam, Mikael and Mutta. And in every page there was a text, some lovely words from the people in her life. There were also some receipts and tickets and notes and just stuff that represented some moments she had spent with them. There were the receipt of the first time she had gone to KB with the girls, the paper she had wore during their trip to the snow last year –the one that said #3 SANASOL-, one of the flags they had used for 17 mai and so much more.

 ** _“How did you do this?”_** she said looking up to him in shock

 ** _“I had help from your friends and family, and the kids from the kindergarten helped me making it”_** he said smiling **_“Keep going”_**

She passed the pages until she reached one where there was something she wasn’t expecting, bluebells. But not any bluebells, THE bluebells, the ones he had given her the first time they had been in that place.

 ** _“Did you take this from my bedroom?”_** she asked raising her eyebrows

 ** _“Elias did”_** he chuckled **_“It was so hard, you wouldn’t leave your bedroom”_**

She laughed and shook her head. She looked down at the album and passed the page but what she found was a blank page, well not completely blank, there was no picture but there was a text:

_“Dear Sana,_

_Every moment I spend with you is worthy to be remembered. I hope we can fill these pages with our memories._

_Yousef ♥”_

_“ **Yousef…”**_ she looked at him really moved, the tears filling her eyes **_“I love it, thank you so much”_**

She got closer to him and hugged him burying her face on the crook of his neck.

 ** _“I’m happy you like it”_** he whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and looked at him, happy tears rolling down her face. He wiped them away tenderly and smiled.

 ** _“You want to start making memories right now?”_** he said showing her his phone

She nodded and sat between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. They both smiled at the camera and took a picture, their first picture together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in that same position, her leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her, talking about all the memories they would make during their lives.

-x-

**Prompt:  Future Yousana prompt: the first time they give each other gifts**


	9. Fight

## Chapter 9: Fight

…

-x-

 ** _“Hey”_** she greeted him with a smile as soon as he arrived at her front door

 ** _“Hi”_** he smiled back at her **_“You look beautiful”_**

She looked at the floor blushing.

 ** _“Shall we go?”_** he asked her offering his hand to her

 ** _“Let’s go”_** she took his hand and they both starting walking to the bus stop

They had agreed to meet their friends at the Kollektiv so everyone could celebrate that they had ended their exams. They all would be there, the girl squad, the boy squad and the balloon squad. And of course also Linn and Eskild.

The bus arrived in time and they got on it, Sana leading the way. She looked around for some seats and froze when she saw a familiar face in one of them. Flashbacks of three months ago came to her mind, to the day Isak and Even moved out of the Kollektiv. She had been in that same bus with that same woman in front of her. She had spent the whole trip looking at Sana with a disgusted face making her feel so uncomfortable.

 ** _“Hey, there are some free seats there”_** she heard Yousef saying behind her

And of course, he was pointing at the only two free seats in the whole bus, the ones in front of that woman.

 ** _“Everything okay?”_** he asked when he saw that she was not moving

 ** _“Huh?”_** she looked at him confused **_“Uh, yeah, yeah everything is cool. Let’s sit”_**

Yousef frowned at her but she just avoided his eyes and led the way to the seats.

They sat down and Yousef took Sana’s hand on his. She looked at him tenderly and smiled but from the corner of her eye she could feel that woman looking at them. At least it was a short trip.

 -x-

They were almost there, only two more minutes and it would be over. She looked at the window trying to avoid her look but she felt that woman’s eyes on her, and what was worst, she felt Yousef’s too. He kept looking from that woman to her and once again to the woman. He was noticing the looks, she was sure. She felt him shifting on his seat. She hoped he would just stay quiet, but of course he had to clear his throat.

 ** _“Excuse me”_** Yousef said with a fake smile **_“Do you have any problem with my girlfriend?”_**

 ** _“Yousef…”_** Sana whispered looking at him

 ** _“I just couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been staring at her with such a disgusted face the whole time and I’m just wondering what exactly is your problem?”_** he kept saying

The woman just stared back at him embarrassed.

 ** _“Yousef stop”_** Sana warned him

 ** _“You’re not going to say anything?”_** Yousef asked the woman **_“So you only communicate by disgusted looks? You’re not brave enough to say your racist thoughts out loud?”_**

Sana could feel everyone’s eyes on them. The whole bus was in silence except for Yousef’s voice.

 ** _“Yousef stop”_** Sana repeated

 ** _“No, Sana. I won’t, this woman has been making you feel uncomfortable since we sat in front of her and I just want to know what her problem is”_** he said louder

 ** _“I said stop!”_** Sana yelled.

Just as she said this the bus arrived to their stop. Sana stood up and walked past him getting off the bus as quickly as she could.

 ** _“Sana, wait!”_** Yousef shouted running after her once they were on the street

 ** _“What is wrong with you?!”_** she asked him turning around to face **_“Weren’t you listening to me? I told you to stop”_**

**_“Stop? And what? Let her look at you like that? No!”_ **

**_“I’m used to that okay? I can’t go through life making a scene every time someone looks at me in a way I don’t like”_** she said

**_“Well you shouldn’t be used to that. You shouldn’t let that happen to you. I was just trying to defend you”_ **

**_“I don’t need you to defend me!”_** she yelled exasperated

**_“If I don’t, who will?!”_ **

**_“Me! I can defend myself okay? And I can choose when I want to defend myself and when I just want to keep quiet. It’s not your choice. It’s mine!”_ **

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Just forget it”_** she said shaking her head and entering the kollektiv building.

 -x-

They had been at the party for an hour and they still hadn’t talked to each other.

As soon as Sana entered the house she went straight to the girls while Yousef just stayed on the other side of the room alone until eventually Even joined him. She acted like nothing was bothering her with the girls, she didn’t want to talk about it and she avoided looking at him.

 ** _“Sanasol!”_** she heard Isak saying behind her.

She turned around and smiled at him

**_“Isabel good to see you”_ **

**_“Where have you left your boyfriend?”_** he asked

 ** _“With yours apparently”_** she said looking at them for the first time in the whole afternoon.

Yousef and Even were talking leaning against one of the walls. Well, Even was mainly doing all the talking, Yousef was only listening.

 ** _“I’m glad everything is okay between them now”_** Isak said

 ** _“Yeah, me too”_** she then looked at Isak **_“Elias apologized right?”_**

**_“Yup, and I apologized to Mikael”_ **

**_“Good”_** she said nodding and looking back at Yousef and Even. **_“Hey Isak…can I ask you something?”_**

 ** _“Sure”_** he said

**_“Do Even and you ever fight?”_ **

**** **_-x-_ **

**_“Even? Can I ask you something?”_** Yousef asked, his eyes on Sana and Isak who were talking on the other side of the room

 ** _“Of course”_** Even said

**_“Do Isak and you ever fight?”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“Of course we fight Sana. That’s what couples do. We fight all the time for random things, like me being a completely mess at home…”_** Isak explained

 -x-

 ** _“…or me always forgetting to take the clothes out of the washing machine, he hates it when that happens”_** Even told Yousef

 -x-

 ** _“Oh, and a thing we always fight about is like when we are walking in the street and someone looks at us in a weird way he always makes a big deal of it…”_** Isak continued

 -x-

**_“…Isak hates it when I do that. He prefers to keep quiet and like not cause a scene you know?”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“And you know I get it, I totally get it. I know Even is right when he calls people out for being homophobe and that he does it for me, because he wants to protect me and he doesn’t want me to feel bad about myself”_** Isak kept talking but Sana’s eyes weren’t on him, they were on Yousef, who was looking right back at her

 -x-

 ** _“I understand why Isak gets mad, you know? He just wants to concentrate on us and forget about what people think. And he also doesn’t want to feel like he needs to be protected. He’s very capable of defending himself without me interfering”_** Even said unaware of Yousef not looking at him

 -x-

**_“So even though we fight about it, we always make up…”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“…‘Cause I try to understand his point of view and he tries to understand mine”_ **

**_-x-_ **

**_“And that’s what being a couple means, right?”_** Isak said looking at Sana **_“Sana? Are you listening to me?”_**

-x- 

 ** _“Yousef? Are you paying attention to what I’m saying?”_** Even asked noticing that Yousef was in fact not looking at him at all.

 -x-

 ** _“Are you seriously making heart eyes at your boyfriend while I talk?”_** Isak asked rolling her eyes.

But Sana wasn’t listening to him anymore, all her thoughts were on Yousef, whose thoughts and eyes were on her too.

He titled his head and smiled slightly at her from across the room. She smiled back at him and bit her lip.

 ** _“I’ll be right back”_** she told Isak without looking at him

 -x-

 ** _“I’ll talk to you later, Even”_** Yousef said

 -x-

They both started to walk towards each other slowly. The noise from the party completely fading, all of they could hear was their hearts pounding fast on their chests. They kept approaching each other until they were only a step apart, moment that Sana took to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face on his chest. He hugged her shoulders tightly.

 ** _“I don’t want us to fight”_** he whispered on her ear

 ** _“I don’t want to fight with you”_** she said looking up at him **_“I’m sorry for the way I reacted, I know you were only trying to protect me”_**

**_“No, I’m the one who’s sorry, I know you’re capable of defending yourself and it should be your choice when to do it”_ **

**_“You only wanted the best for me, I’m the one who was wrong”_ **

**_“You told me to stop and I didn’t listen, it was my fault”_ **

**_“Are we really fighting on whose fault it was, now?”_** she asked chuckling

 ** _“We can’t help ourselves, can we?”_** he said laughing

 **“ _I’m sorry”_** Sana said looking at him tenderly

 ** _“I’m sorry too”_** he said resting his forehead against hers **_“Look at us, we just had our first fight and couldn’t stay angry at each other for more than one hour”_**

 ** _“We’re the cutest couple”_** she said scrunching up her nose in a cute way

**_“Ha! You wish”_ **

They looked at their side and saw Even and Isak looking at them

 ** _“Isak and me are the cutest couple”_** Even said

 ** _“Give us a month and we’ll see about that”_** Yousef said putting his arms around Sana’s shoulder so she could rest her back against his chest.

 ** _“We’ll totally take your title from you”_** Sana said with a smug smile

 ** _“They’re kind of cute, Even”_** Isak whispered at his boyfriend as they left the couple alone

 ** _“Seems like we got competition”_** Even agreed.

———–x——-

**Prompts:**

**“ Hola! I know you’ve a lot to work on right now but this idea came to mind and I wanted to share it with you because I think it would make a great fic… Sana is on the bus (like the first scene of season 4) and she finds herself sitting again in front of the same woman except this time she has Yousef by her side! I hope you decide to write it, don’t worry I can wait! “  
**

**“ Hi! how are you? I’m writing to you because I would really love for you to write something about Isak making fun of Sana because she’s making heart eyes at Yousef (who’s responding with major heart eyes too), therefore she’s not paying attention to Isak…”  
**

**“ Yousana writing prompts I would like to see in one of your works: “If I don’t who will?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too confusing!


	10. Happiness

## Chapter 10: Happiness

 ** _“Stop it”_** she said without looking up from her book

 ** _“What? I’m not doing anything”_** he said

 ** _“You’re staring at me”_** she said

**_“Well, it’s not my fault that you’re so beautiful”_ **

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at her fondly and her heart skipped at beat.

They were in the living room of her house. She was laying on one of the couches reading a book while he sat on the floor leaning against the other couch. He was supposed to be preparing some stuff for his kids from the kindergarten but he had actually been just looking at her for 15 minutes now.

Since she was a little girl Sana had always wished that one day she could have what her parents had. She would see them spending time in silence, a comfortable familiar silence and it was like they didn’t need anything else. They didn’t need to talk, they didn’t need to touch, just knowing that the other person, the love of their lives, was in the same room was enough to make them feel happy. She had always wanted that, be with someone who she could enjoy even in the silent moments.

And now she had that with Yousef.

They had been dating for three months now and every day was better than the previous one. She felt so grateful that after all these months she could still feel the butterflies on her stomach every time she looked at him, every day she fell more and more in love with him and she didn’t want it to stop.

 ** _“You’re bored, aren’t you?”_** she asked

 ** _“No, I’m enjoying myself a lot actually”_** he said with a big smile

**_“Really? You don’t think this is boring?”_ **

**_“Hey”_** he whispered standing up and walking to her.

He crouched in front of her and looked at her tenderly

 ** _“I enjoy every moment I spend with you, okay? And I really like being here with you, in silence. Is…”_** he paused for a moment looking for the right word **_“heartwarming, familiar, pleasing”_**

She smiled at him and looked into his eyes, getting lost for a moment. How could that boy mean so much to her? How could he always know the right thing to say? Sometimes her feelings for him were so overwhelming, she never thought she would feel something like this.

He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow playfully. She shook her head and blushed trying to focus.

 ** _“Okay, I need some air”_** she said standing up

 **“ _Aww, did you just blush? How cute?”_** he teased her

She glared at him and all he could do was laugh.

 ** _“Fine, smartass, let’s go, I feel like kicking your ass at basketball now”_** she said marching to the backyard

**_“Yes, ma’am”_ **

_-x-_

When she thought about it, that was probably what she liked more about their relationship, the fact that they could go from spending time together in silence to just being kids playing basketball and both scenarios felt as good as the other one.

They had been playing for awhile but their basketball match had derived into a new game. They had completely forgotten about the basket now and they were just chasing each other trying to take the ball away from the other one.

Sana had the ball now and she kept bouncing it as she run from Yousef. He chased her and tried to catch the ball but she was really good at blocking his moves. But she wasn’t counting on Yousef’s arms being way longer than hers. He stood behind her and put his arms around hers blocking her moves with a hug, her back against his chest.

 ** _“That’s cheating!”_** she whined

 ** _“That’s clever, it’s not my fault you’re so petite.”_** He said taking the ball away from her and throwing it away **_“Besides, I really wanted to hug you”_** he whispered in her ear

She laughed and turned around in his arms to face him resting her hands against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

 ** _“You’re so sappy”_** she chuckled

He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers. It felt like he was considering whether he was going to say what he had in mind or not. She noticed it and widened her eyes a little

 ** _“What?”_** she laughed

 ** _“I love you”_** he almost whispered

She opened her mouth in shock. There they were, the three dreaded words. She blinked several times, trying to process his words.

 ** _“Don’t panick”_** he said squeezing her a little and chuckling **_“I’m not expecting you to say it back but I just needed to tell you that I love you”_**

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, thinking about her next move. She then put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tip toes a little bit so she could reach the spot she wanted to reach. She then leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. She heard him gasp as soon as her lips touched his skin, she could feel him holding his breath. She pulled away as slowly as she could, going back to her original position. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw his expression, his eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened.

 ** _“Now you’re the one who’s blushing_** ” she chuckled, then her smile faded and she look at his eyes intensely **_“I love you too Yousef”_**

The smile he showed her after that was the biggest smile she had ever seen and all she could do was match her smile with his. Suddenly he held her tighter and lifted her off the floor twirling her around. She squealed a little in surprise

 ** _“I’m the happiest boy alive!!!!”_** he shouted being the extra boy he was

She wrapped her arms around his neck trying not to fall and laughed loudly. She held on tight to him, now that she knew what real happiness felt like, she wasn’t letting go of it.

 ————-x——–

**Prompts:**

**“ Hey! I love your stories and I have a prompt for you. Sana and Yousef play basketball and because it is such a nice game where they have to be very close to each other, at some point Yousef will be behind Sana and will try to take the ball but because he is so close + feelings he forget about the game and hug her and then I don’t know… thank you so much for all the beautiful work!”  
**

**“ Is it okay to send you a future Yousana prompt? Don’t worry take all the time you need… prompt: the first time they say “I love you”…”**

**“ Hey! I decided to send you a prompt even though I know you already have others to write, this is just something that’s been on my mind a lot lately… “the moment after Yousana shares their first kiss, thoughts words and emotions” thanks in advance, I can’t wait to read it!”  
**

 

I know this is probably not what you had in mind, especially the kiss but I just don’t feel comfortable writing a yousana kiss before marriage since we don’t know where both Sana and Iman stand regarding that and I respect them both so much so I’m sorry if this disappoints you.


	11. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter as you can see in the name, deals with temptation, meaning that Sana will doubt her limits for a moment. I can promise you (even if this is a spoiler to the chapter) that nothing will happen between them because I respect Sana’s limits so much and I would never write something against those limits but I thought that she, as any girl in her situation, could doubt it for a moment but then choose not to act on those thoughts. I’ve written this with all my respect and I seriously hope that this doesn’t upset anyone in anyway. If you don’t want to read this chapter I’ll totally understand it. And I’m really really sorry if this upsets anyone. 
> 
> Also, this is set around two years after they get together.

## Chapter 11: Temptation

She looked at her watch anticipating the moment. He was always the one giving her surprises but this time it was her turn.

Sana had finished classes earlier than expected and since her university was pretty close to Yousef’s work she had decided to give him a surprise and ask him to go to have lunch together, he was finishing in a few minutes anyway so he would be free soon.

She entered the kindergarten and looked around trying to find him. She spotted him in the back of the room circled by kids. She approached him but stopped behind two girls, one blonde and one brunette, who seemed about her age. They were standing there, a few meters from Yousef, and they were totally checking him out.

 ** _“How can he be so hot?”_** the blonde told her friend

**_“I know!! He’s so attractive”_ **

**_“And the way he’s with kids? Like my little sister is always talking about him”_ **

**_“Mine too! She’s always saying that her teacher Yousef is the best, and I mean I don’t blame her”_** the brunette said

 ** _“I love when my mom asks me to come and pick Emmelie from here because I mean, look at him”_** the blonde girl squealed

 ** _“Listen, I don’t even wait for my mom to ask me to come, I’m always offering to pick up Lea”_** the brunette chuckled

**_“Huh, I’m going to start to do that too”_ **

**_“Have you ever talked to him, though?”_ **

“ ** _Ah, not really, like only “hi” and “have a good day” things like that. But he’s always so polite and cute and well, hot!”_**

**_“Same with me. Do you think he has a girlfriend?”_ **

**_“I really hope not”_ **

**_“Are you going to ask him out or something?”_ **

**_“I might…he drives me crazy!”_ **

Sana couldn’t bear to hear those things anymore. It was time she showed those girls who she was. She walked past them shoving the blonde’s shoulder slightly.

 ** _“Yousef”_** she called him with a lovely voice

He looked up and Sana could swear that his smiled lit up the room. He said something to the kids and started to walk towards her.

**_“What are you doing here?”_ **

He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Sana took the chance and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him catching him off guard. It wasn’t like Yousef was going to say no to a hug from Sana so he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She pulled apart after a moment resting her hands on his chest.

 ** _“I ended early and wanted to give you a surprise.”_** She said kissing his cheek **_“Want to have lunch together?”_**

 ** _“Uh, yes of course!”_** he said grinning

 ** _“Great!!”_** she said giving him another kiss on his other cheek

 ** _“Wow, what’s with you today?”_** he asked chuckling

 ** _“What? Can’t I be happy to see my boyfriend?”_** she said emphasizing the last word.

 ** _“Of course you can, babe”_** he said kissing her forehead **_“Okay, I’m out in ten minutes. Can you wait here?”_**

She nodded with a huge smile.

 ** _“See you in a bit boyfriend”_** she almost yelled.

She then turned around to look at the girls with a smug smile. The girls looked at her with a disgusted face, took their sisters hands and left the building without a word.

 ** _“Sana?”_** she heard Yousef calling

She turned around biting her lip, he was supposed to have gone.

 ** _“Did you scared those girls off?”_** he asked raising his eyebrow at her

 ** _“No”_** she frowned

**_“Wait a minute, is that why you were acting like that? You were trying to what? Mark your territory?”_ **

**_“No”_ **

He titled his head and glared at her

 ** _“They were calling you hot!”_** she whined

 ** _“Oh my god, this is the best day of my life. Sana Bakkoush is jealous”_** he said laughing

**_“No. I’m not jealous, I’m…protective”_ **

**_“Sure you are”_** he chuckled **_“Okay Miss protective, I’m going to get my things and I’ll be back in a minute try not to kill any girl while I’m gone”_**

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms on her chest. She wasn’t jealous but those girls need to know not to mess with her boyfriend.

 -x-

 ** _“You have to come more often to the kindergarten, especially if there are girls there. You were really lovely with me”_** Yousef said a few hours later as they cuddled on Sana’s couch

 ** _“It wasn’t because of the girls”_** she said patting him on the chest.

He had his arm around her shoulder and she was resting her head on his chest.

**_“Sure”_ **

**_“Seriously. Do you think I don’t want to be…you know…touchy…with you? ‘Cause I do, I just choose not to”_ **

**_“That’s not what I meant”_** he said squeezing her shoulder

She didn’t say anything and looked at the floor

 ** _“Hey, look at me”_** he said

She looked up with her head still on his chest.

**_“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant”_ **

She nodded but kept looking at him. She took a moment to just focus on every inch of his face. She swallowed really hard, trying to keep her mind straight but him being so close wasn’t making it easy. She knew she should be backing off but instead she found herself pulling herself up leaning a little closer.

**_“Sana, what…”_ **

He said but she wasn’t listening she was focusing on his lips, his beautiful lips. She moved a little closer, only a few inches were keeping them apart now.

 ** _“Sana”_** he warned her

She looked from his lips to his eyes and saw a mix of lust and concern which seemed contradictory but made total sense to her. She bit her lip and looked at his once more.

Then suddenly she shook her head, she couldn’t do it. She backed off abruptly and sat on the other side of the couch.

 ** _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t, I just can’t”_** she said as she covered her face with her hands

 ** _“Sana, it’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry”_** he tried to calm her but she was already freaking out.

 ** _“I can’t, I can’t”_** she kept saying, tears rolling down her face and wetting her hands.

 ** _“Hey, hey, Sana”_** he stood up and walked to her, crouching in front of her. **_“Sana…”_**

He took her hands gently and pulled them away from her face.

**_“Sana, it’s okay”_ **

**_“It’s…it’s not that I don’t want to kiss you…but I can’t…I made a promise to myself and I want to stick to it, I’m sorry…”_** she said between sobs

**_“Stop apologizing. I know your boundaries and I respect them, you know that. I’m not here for that stuff”_ **

**_“But we’ve been dating for two years now and you…you will want to…and I won’t…and you will get tired of me. You will. You will find another girl who…who can give you what you want…like the girls from today”_ **

**_“Wait. Is that what this is about? Those girls?”_ **

**_“No, it’s not that…but it reminded me of this…”_ **

**_“Sana I will never get tired of you okay? You are what I want, no one else”_ **

**_“You don’t know that”_ **

**_“Okay, that’s it. Come here”_** he said standing up and holding her hand.

She let him get her on her feet and guide her around her house till they reached the bathroom. Yousef opened the door, turned the light on and placed Sana in front of the mirror, him standing right behind her.

 ** _“Look at that mirror and tell me what you see”_** he said

 ** _“I see a girl who is a mess”_** she said sniffling.

 ** _“Okay, you want to know what I see?”_** he said looking at her eyes on the mirror. **_“I see the girl I love, I see the love of my life, I see my soulmate, I see the only girl I’ve ever wanted and the only girl I’ll ever want, I see the only person who can give me what I want and what I need and you want to know what that is? It’s her heart._** ” He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at him **_“I don’t want anything else from you Sana, only your love, only your time, only your smile. That’s it. I will never, ever, get tired of you. I love you, just the way you are, with your limits, with your boundaries, with your faith, with your thoughts because that’s what makes you the girl you are, the girl I fell in love with and I wouldn’t change that girl for anything. So please, don’t ever think again that you’re not enough for me, because you’re everything to me. Understood?”_**

She looked at him still taken aback from what he had said and nodded.

 ** _“Good. Come here”_** he said pulling her into a hug

 ** _“You didn’t need to get that dramatic, this is not a Nicholas Sparks book”_** she mumbled against his chest

 ** _“Says the girl who’s crying”_** he chuckled.

He pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

 ** _“I love you”_** he said looking at her tenderly

 ** _“I love you”_** she repeated.

————————————x———————————-

**Prompts:**

**“ Hey! I would really like to see some jealous Sana who marks her territory, like a girl starts flirting with Yousef and Sana, who’s relatively shy about their relationship, acts on it and says or does something… I don’t know if I’m explaining myself, sorry but English is not my first language. Hope you decide to write it!”**

**“ Hey I don’t know if this is something you could write in your multichapter or it’d be better on its own but could you maybe write about Sana going to Yousef’s place of work (the kindergarten) and seeing that a lot of women are gushing about him so she takes the matter into her hands to shut those women up (because she’s “just a bit” jealous…”**

**“I really want a prompt of yousana almost kissing/sex. I know u don’t want to write it, and I understand cuz I’m in the same place as Sana!! But just ignoring it is unrealistic, I often WANT to do stuff but CHOOSE not to. So I think a prompt of yousef or sana maybe getting a bit carried away and then remembering would be really great and relatable! I just mean, I want to see some lust!! You know? We shy, “ no sex before marriage” girls feel those burning feelings too we just don’t act on them.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it
> 
> I hope you’ve liked it and again I really really hope that this isn’t disrespectful in anyway because I promise that wasn’t my intention
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Jealousy

## Chapter 12: Jealousy

Finally her classes were over. Sana picked up her things and got out of her classroom. It had been a long day at university and all she wanted to do was get out of there and hang out with the boy that she knew was waiting for her outside.

Every Monday, Yousef would pick Sana up at university since he didn’t work on Monday, it was a tradition they had had since she was in high school. Now they had been dating for 2 and a half years and she still got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him waiting for her.

That particular Monday she was so eager to meet him that she was almost running through the hallways. That was probably the reason why she didn’t see the boy until she crashed onto his chest, dropping her books.

 ** _“I’m sorry”_** she said crouching to pick them up

 ** _“Oh no, it was totally my fault”_** the boy said helping her with the books **_“here”_**

**_“I’m sorry I was running…”_ **

**_“Wait a minute”_** he interrupted her **_“I know you, right?”_**

Sana titled her head and looked at the boy standing in front of her. He did look familiar but she didn’t remember him

 ** _“Uh…I don’t think so?”_** Sana said

 ** _“Yes, I do…but from where…”_** he said thinking then it clicked **_“the café, around two or three years ago? You were with a friend, my friend and me sat with you but then you got a call and left?”_**

 ** _“Oh! Oh that’s true!”_** Sana said remembering what day he was talking about

**_“Your name was…Sonja…Sara…Sana…Sana?”_ **

**_“Yes, yes it’s Sana. I don’t remember yours, sorry”_** she said awkwardly

**_“Oh, that’s okay. I’m Jonas”_ **

**_“Right! Like a friend of mine”_** she nodded

**_“Wow, it’s been a long time. It was such a shame we never got the chance to end that conversation”_ **

**_“Yeah, definitely”_** she said faking a smile

 ** _“Oh you were on your way out right? Let me walk you outside, I’m going in the same way”_** he said

**_“Sure”_ **

**_“So, what are you studying?”_** he asked as they walked towards the exit

 ** _“Medicine”_** she said proudly

**_“Seriously? Me too! I’m on my last year actually”_ **

**_“Wow, that’s such a coincidence. I’m on my second year”_ **

**_“So you lied when you said you were at university huh?”_** he chuckled

 ** _“Apparently, yeah”_** she laughed too

They walked in silence for awhile until they reached the exit of the building

**_“So tell me Sana, do you believe in destiny?”_ **

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I mean, we met after almost 3 years, we’re both in the same university, studying the same. It has to mean something right? What do you say, would you like to hang out sometime?”_ **

**_“Oh…oh…”_** Sana said knowing how awkward this was going to be.

 ** _“Hey Sana!”_** she heard her name being called, yes, it was definitely going to be awkward.

Yousef approached Sana and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

 ** _“Hi, I’m Yousef”_** Yousef said offering his hand to Jonas who shook it confused.

 ** _“Uh, Jonas, this is Yousef…my boyfriend”_** Sana said biting her lip

“ ** _I see…Sorry, my bad”_** Jonas said embarrassed

Yousef just looked back and forth between them waiting for an explanation.

 ** _“Uh, we ran into each other on our way out”_** Sana explained **_“Jonas is also studying medicine”_**

 ** _“That’s really cool”_** Yousef nodded

 ** _“Yeah, I can’t believe I ran into Sana after all these years”_** Jonas said earning a glare from Sana.

 ** _“Did you know each other already?”_** Yousef asked frowning

 ** _“Yes, we met a few years ago, I was with Noora and he and his friend were there”_** Sana said

 ** _“Yeah, but don’t worry, that date didn’t end well”_** Jonas joked

 ** _“Date?!”_** Yousef said choking

Once again Sana glared at Jonas.

 ** _“It seems like I said too much, my bad…I’m just going to leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you Sana…Yousef”_** Jonas said as he walked backwards and left

Yousef stood in front of Sana and crossed his arms in his chest.

**_“Care to explain?”_ **

**_“I told you, I was with Noora at a café and him and a friend joined us”_ **

**_“Was it before or after we started dating?”_ **

**_“Do you really need to ask me that?!”_** Sana said exasperated **_“Of course it was before. In fact, do you want to know why that “date” didn’t go well? Because you call me”_**

 ** _“What?”_** Yousef asked confused

**_“It was the day Elias got drunk and we took him to Noora and then you and me…”_ **

**_“We spent the afternoon together”_** Yousef completed

**_“Yes, so can you please stop being jealous now?”_ **

**_“Jealous? I’m not jealous”_** Yousef lied **_“I was just curious”_**

 ** _“Sure”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Okay, fine, I was a little jealous”_** he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer **_“I’m sorry”_**

Sana looked at him trying to keep a blank face but Yousef tilted his head and pouted at her which made Sana’s heart melt.

 ** _“I hate you”_** Sana said smiling

**_“You love me”_ **

 -x-

**_“Hey Sana wait!”_ **

She turned around as she was leaving the university building the following day.

 ** _“Oh Jonas, hi!”_** she greeted the boy who was walking towards her.

**_“Hey I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I completely overstepped”_ **

**_“It’s fine, you didn’t know I had a boyfriend”_ **

**_“Yeah, but still, not cool.”_ **

**_“Apology accepted”_** Sana said nodding

 ** _“So, how are you dealing with medicine so far?”_** he asked as they walked towards the exit of the building

**_“I’d say I’m doing good actually, except anatomy, I’m so behind in that subject”_ **

**_“Ahhh, anatomy”_** he chuckled **_“You know it was one of my favorite subjects actually back in the day. I could help you if you want”_**

Sana stared at him trying to find out if he was just being nice or if he wanted something more

 ** _“As friends, as partners, nothing else I promise”_** Jonas assured her **_“I don’t want to cause more trouble with your boyfriend”_**

 ** _“Okay and yeah I’d like that”_** Sana said smiling **_“And don’t worry about Yousef, he doesn’t have a problem with you”_**

 ** _“Are you sure? I mean he looks pretty upset”_** Jonas said pointing behind Sana

She turned around and saw Yousef approaching them

 ** _“Yousef? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be working”_** she said frowning

 ** _“Yeah well I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend”_** he said kissing her cheek and hugging her

Sana frowned at him not believing a word he was saying.

**_“Well, I’m going to leave you two alone. And Sana remember if you need help with anatomy I can help you”_ **

**_“Dude are you for real?”_** Yousef couldn’t stop himself from saying

 ** _“Yousef…”_** Sana warned him

 ** _“No, I mean. Are you for real? You know she has a boyfriend and still you flirt with her in front of me and say you’re helping her with anatomy? I know what anatomy means”_** Yousef said taking a step towards Jonas

 ** _“I meant the subject”_** Jonas said raising his hands trying to calm Yousef down **_“Look, I was just trying to help her, but don’t worry man I’ll back off”_**

With that, Jonas turned around and left them alone.

 ** _“You better!”_** Yousef shout after him

 ** _“Yousef!”_** Sana yelled at him **_“What is wrong with you?”_**

**_“Me? That boy is totally flirting with you and you don’t seem to see it”_ **

**_“He was just trying to be nice”_ **

**_“He said he wanted to help you with anatomy…ANATOMY SANA”_ **

**_“Because I told him I find that subject difficult! He’s studying medicine too and offered to help”_ **

**_“Yeah, I know what kind of help he wants to give you”_** Yousef said crossing his arms on his chest

**_“I can’t believe this. I honestly can’t believe this. How can you not trust me?”_ **

**_“I trust you, I don’t trust him”_ **

**_“I don’t care if you don’t trust him Yousef! If you trust me that should be enough. You should know that I would never do anything that could ruin us”_** she said exasperated

Yousef closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew he wasn’t being fair on her, he trusted Sana with all his heart and he knew she would never cheat on him. He was acting like a dick and he was aware of it.

**_“Sana, I’m sorry I…”_ **

**_“Whatever Yousef. I’m tired of this”_** Sana said taking a step backwards

**_“Wait, let’s have lunch together and talk about it”_ **

**_“I don’t feel like spending time with you right now Yousef. I just…I’m going to go”_** She said turning around

 ** _“Sana wait!”_** he called after her but she was already gone.

 -x-

Sana was trying to concentrate in her book but she couldn’t stop thinking about Yousef, damn Yousef. She knew that he had a point, Jonas was in fact flirting with her, but still that didn’t mean that she would ever cheat on him. He should trust her enough to know that even if every boy in the planet tried to flirt with her he would never ever be with them. She was so lost in her thoughts that when her phone rang she was startled by the sound. She looked at the screen and for a moment she thought about not answering but a part of her was begging her to pick it up.

 ** _“What do you want?”_** she said as a greeting

 ** _“Can we talk?”_** Yousef said in the other line

**_“I’m studying”_ **

**_“Sana, please let’s meet”_ **

**_“I can’t Yousef, I don’t have time to get out of my house”_ **

**_“What if you didn’t have to?”_** he asked

 ** _“What do you mean?”_** she said frowning even though he couldn’t see her

 ** _“Go to your window”_** he said before ending the call

Sana took a moment to process the conversation. “Go to your window”? What was he talking about? He wouldn’t….of course he would. Sana stood up and walked, ran, to her window and, indeed, Yousef was standing in her backyard smiling at her. Before she could react Yousef bent down to the floor to pick some signs.

 ** _“Please tell me he’s not going to pull a Love actually on me”_** she muttered to herself

But he was, of course he was.

Yousef stood there showing her all the signs, one at a time.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sana shook her head, not sure if she wanted to laugh or to cry. Eventually she opted for both options. She got out of her house and went to the backyard to meet him. He was still showing her the last sign with a goofy smile.

 ** _“You’re a dork”_** She said approaching him

**_“Yeah, I know, haven’t you read the signs? I can start again if you want”_ **

**_“No! One time of this embarrassment was more than enough”_ **

**_“Embarrassment huh? Then why do you have tears in your eyes?”_ **

**_“Because I feel sorry for you”_** she said rolling her eyes

He laughed and left the signs on the floor before taking a few steps towards her.

 ** _“Does that mean that you forgive me?”_** he asked **_“Please, please, please, please”_**

 ** _“What am I going to do with you?”_** she said shaking her head

 ** _“Love me?”_** he said placing his hands on her waist bringing her close

She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him

**_“You really hurt me, you made me feel like you didn’t trust me”_ **

**_“I know, and I’m so so sorry for that”_** he said **_“It won’t happen again”_**

 ** _“Ah…I guess”_** she sighed **_“I guess it wouldn’t be fair of me if I didn’t forgive you considering I got jealous of those girls at your kindergarten a few months ago”_**

 ** _“In their defense I have to say that I am really hot”_** he said shrugging

 ** _“Are you trying to make me forgive you or to make me more mad at you?”_** she asked glaring at him

 ** _“It was a joke, it was a joke”_** he said squeezing her a bit **_“So what do you say, Sana Bakkoush, love of my life, do you still want to be with this stupid boy who doesn’t deserve you?”_**

 ** _“I guess every girl needs a dork”_** she said shrugging **_“And you’re mine”_**

 ** _“You bet I am”_** he said leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead **_“I love you, Sana”_**

 ** _“And I love you”_** she said smiling at him **_“But you can’t watch Love actually again for the rest of the year”_**

**_“Sounds fair”_ **

**_——x—–_ **

**Prompts:**

**“ Hi, I wanted to say that I’m really fan of your work I follow your stories here and on ao3, like I’m obsessed with your prompts and I would like to ask you if you can write something about Yousef being jealous like this is my dream and no one has done it yet so I was thinking of asking but if you can’t it’s okay I mean I see you doing an incredibly hard work already and I’ll understand. Have a nice day and thanks for your work you’re the best “  
**

**“** **Hiii! First let me tell you i love your stories, your writing is perfect! and i dont want to bother because like the other anon i know you already wrote a chapter of Yousef jealous but please could you make another one, it was adorable! Jealouse Yousef is adorable, like if he finds out or meets the guys Noora and Sana met at the cafe and he finds out one of them is interested in Sana or something like that, sorry for my English! Thank you, oh and good luck on your exams! “**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS AND THE SIGNS SUCK AND EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER SUCKS AHH I DON’T KONW IF YOU’LL LIKE IT. Hope you don’t feel disappointed! I fell so embarrased about this chapter and the signs but I’m so so sorry I suck at this stuff


	13. Yes

## Chapter 13: Yes

**_“You start your last year of uni on Monday, are you excited?”_ **

**_“I guess?”_** Sana said looking up from his book

They were in her living room, Sana sitting on one of the couches reading while Yousef lied on the other one going through his phone

**_“You guess?”_ **

**_“No, I mean, I’m excited but I’m also kind of scared”_ **

**_“Ah, you’re going to do great. You’re a genius”_ **

**_“You think that because I’m smarter than you, but that’s not really difficult babe”_** she said winking at him

 ** _“Hey!”_** he said standing up and sitting by her side on the other couch **_“That wasn’t nice missy”_**

 ** _“I wasn’t trying to be nice”_** she said shrugging

**_“You’re hurting me Bakkoush”_ **

**_“Life is tough”_** she said smirking

 ** _“Oh okay…that’s good…that’s fine…guess I’ll have to go to that restaurant tonight alone then_** ” he said as he stood up and made it look like he was leaving

 ** _“What restaurant?”_** Sana said

**_“Nah, nothing…I was just thinking that since it’s your last Saturday before you start uni again that maybe you wanted to go out with me to a fancy restaurant, but I guess life is tough”_ **

He shrugged and left the room waiting in the hallway for Sana. But Sana was not having it, she knew he would come back so she just lay back on the couch and kept reading her book.

 ** _“Are you seriously not going to come?”_** Yousef asked from the hallway after a minute

**_“Sorry, can’t hear you”_ **

Yousef shook his head and sighed. He went back to the living room and stayed by the door.

 ** _“You were supposed to go after me”_** he said crossing his arms on his chest

 ** _“Why would I do that when I know that you were coming back?”_** she said not looking up from her book

 ** _“Okay, smarty pants, do you want to go out with me tonight or what?”_** he asked

 ** _“If you insist”_** she said shrugging but smiling at him

He shook his head once more and laughed, that girl was definitely going to be the end of her. Sana laughed too but was interrupted by her phone beeping.

 

 ** _“What happened?”_** Yousef asked seeing Sana’s face **_“Who was it?”_**

**_“Noora, she wants, she needs, to meet me today. Apparently some trouble with William”_ **

**_“William? I thought they broke up months ago and that this time was for real”_ **

**_“And that’s exactly why I’m worried. What if he came back again?”_** Sana said biting her lip

**_“There’s only one way to find out. Go talk to her”_ **

**_“But what about our date?”_** she said

**_“We will go out tomorrow, it’s okay. Go, your friend needs you”_ **

**_“You’re the best”_** she said walking to him and kissing him on his cheek.

 -x-

**_“So you’re telling me that your big emergency with William is that you accidentally liked a picture of his?”_ **

**_“It’s a BIG crisis Sana!!”_** Noora yelled **_“He’s going to think that I’m not over him and I’m waaay over him!”_**

**_“Noora, it’s just a picture”_ **

**_“It’s not just any picture, it was a picture of him, he’s going to think that I still find him hot”_ **

**_“But you do still find him hot”_** Sana said

**_“Well, I have eyes, but I would never ever date him again and now he’s going to think that I’m stalking him and…”_ **

**_“Noora! Can you please stop trying to figure out what he’s going to think?”_** Sana said placing her hands on Noora’s shoulders.

**_“I’m freaking out here! I need to do something to calm me down…let’s go shopping!”_ **

**_“What? shopping? Now?”_ **

**_“Yes, let’s go find some clothes and let’s get beautiful and walk down the streets like we own the world”_ **

**_“Noora…you seriously need some help”_ **

**_“Please Sana, please, please, please”_ **

**_“Ah…fine!”_ **

****

**_-x-_ **

Sana shook her head as she entered her house later that evening. Somehow Noora had convinced her to buy the white dress she was wearing now and match it with a light pink hijab. She wasn’t going to lie, she felt really pretty but what was the point? She was entering her house ready to take a shower and change into her pj’s. But she had had fun with Noora, she had to admit that, even though she would’ve wanted to go on that date with Yousef.

As Sana closed the front door behind her she started to hear some music, Siste gang was sounding.

 ** _“Hello?”_** she asked but no one answered.

All the lights of the house were off. She started to walk down the hallway and when she looked at the floor she saw flowers, flowers leading her way to the backyard. She smiled to herself, there was only one person dorky enough to do that.

She entered the backyard and smiled at the view. Yousef was waiting for her, white shirt and light trousers, no snapback on his head. There was a table set up with candles and somehow he had managed to bring music to the place.

 ** _“What is this?”_** she asked as she approached him

 ** _“You really thought you were going to get rid of me?”_** he said.

**_“You look beautiful”_ **

**_“Thank you, it was Noora’s idea”_ **

**_“I know”_** he said with a smirk

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I may or may have not been the one who told Noora to distract you today so I could make this”_ **

**_“So the restaurant thing was all false?”_ **

**_“Why go to a restaurant when we can bring the restaurant here”_** he said pointing at the table **_“I made your favorite”_**

**_“You’re unbelievable”_ **

**_“And this is just the start”_** he said

 -x-

After they finished dinner they just stayed there talking about nothing and everything and looking at each other. The music had continued sounding and at this point a new song began, I feel it coming by The Weeknd.

**_“Oh my god remember when you caught me dancing this song?”_ **

**_“I’ll always remember it as one of the best moments of my life. The look in your face was priceless”_** Sana said laughing

**_“I was so embarrassed, I had a crush on you since forever”_ **

**_“You were extremely cute”_ **

**_“Cute huh? Let’s see if I still have the moves”_ **

He stood up and started to dance to the rhythm of the music making Sana laugh with every facial expression he made.

 ** _“Okay, okay, enough with the laugh”_** Yousef said changing to the next song

Sana’s face lit up as she heard the first notes of Kiss me by Ed Sheeran. Yousef smiled back at her and offered his hand.

**_“Can I have this dance?”_ **

Sana took his hand and stood up. He put his other hand on her waist and brought her close while she rested her hand on his shoulder. They swayed to the rhythm of the music, both lost in each other’s eyes.

 ** _“You know you’re the best thing of my life, right?”_** Yousef whispered

**_“So are you”_ **

**_“I can’t picture my life without you, Sana”_ **

**_“You don’t have to”_ **

**_“And I know this year is going to be really important to you and I want to be there for you and once you finished I want us to celebrate”_ **

**_“Well, that’s what the graduation is for”_** she chuckled

**_“Yes, but I want us to celebrate more than that, I want us to celebrate our love and the start of a new life together”_ **

**_“What are you talking about”_** she asked confused

**_“Sana, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And you’re probably going to hate me for this but I’m going to do it the cheesy way”_ **

He took a step backwards letting go of her and put his hand on his pocket

**_“Yousef…”_ **

He got down on one knee and showed her a little box.

 ** _“Sana, will you marry me?”_** he asked opening the box to show her a ring

Sana gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

**_“Is that a…?”_ **

**_“YES! It’s a yes! Yes, yes, yes of course I’ll marry you”_** she said with tears in her eyes

Yousef smiled widely at her as he slipped the ring on her finger while she kept nodding. She grabbed his shirt and made him stand up before wrapping her hands around his neck in an embrace. Yousef hugged her back and lift her off the floor slightly.

 ** _“I love you so much”_** she said as he left her on the floor

 ** _“And I love you, my love”_** he said kissing her forehead softly.

 ** _“Do you think our parents will be okay with this?”_** she asked hesitantly

 ** _“I think that it’s safe to say that they like the idea”_** Yousef said placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her around.

In the door that led to the backyard her parents, Yousef’s parents and Elias were looking at them with huge smiles on their faces.

**_“They knew about this?”_ **

**_“Of course, I talked to all of them to make sure that they were okay with it”_ **

Sana smiled and walked to her parents to give them a huge hug as Yousef did the same with his.

 ** _“Yousef! My man! You’re going to be my brother in law, finally!!”_** Elias said patting Yousef’s back and hugging him

 ** _“So you’re all really okay with this?”_** Sana asked her parents and Yousef’s

“ ** _We want you two to be happy, habibti, and that’s what you are when you’re together”_** her mom said

 ** _“We couldn’t be happier, Sana”_** Yousef’s mom added

 ** _“Ah, little sis!”_** Elias said placing his arm around Sana **_“I can’t believe that it was right here when you told me that you didn’t like Yousef, what a liar you were. And now you’re getting married to my best friend and you’re about to finish your degree and…”_**

 ** _“Elias, are you crying?”_** Sana said seeing how his eyes got red

**_“It’s the allergies, shut up”_ **

Sana laughed and took a moment to look around, those were the people that she loved the most and they were all here, happy because she, Sana Bakkoush, was finally marrying her soulmate, Yousef Acar.

**BONUS (YOUSEF’S INSTAGRAM)**

…

(I know they kind of suck, sorry!)

————————-x————————-

**Prompt:**

**Hello! First of all I wanted to tell you what a great writer you are! Then I wanted to ask you if you could write something about Yousana’s engagement night (like the night they make it official with their parents)… thanks in advance!  
**

**Hi! I have a Yousana future prompt for you, don’t worry about the time it’ll take you to write it, I’m in no rush… prompt: Sana and Yousef decide that they want to get married (what I mean is they are ready for the “next step” in their relationship)  
**

(this probably wasn’t what you wanted, I’m sorry!)


	14. Eve

## Chapter 14: Eve

 ** _“Can you believe that we’re getting married tomorrow?”_** Yousef said as he put his arm around Sana’s shoulders.

They were sitting on the couch at the Bakkoush’s. They had spent the whole morning preparing things for the following day but now they were just chilling.

 ** _“I still can change my mind, you know”_** Sana said looking at him

 ** _“Oh really?”_** he asked acting offended as he shoved his arm off her shoulder

 ** _“I can, but I won’t”_** she said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

 ** _“Good”_** he said going back to his original pose.

 ** _“Are you excited?”_** she asked

**_“I’m nervous, I don’t want to screw it up”_ **

**_“How could you screw it up?”_ **

**_“Sana, I’m Yousef”_** he said tilting his head

 ** _“True”_** she nodded smiling

They both stared at each other’s eyes while smiling. The moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

 ** _“Elias? Can you open the door?”_** Sana asked her brother who was on the kitchen

 ** _“Seriously Sana, I can’t wait till you get married so I don’t have to follow your orders”_** Elias said as he walked to the door

 ** _“Or you could just stop living with our parents and that way you wouldn’t have to follow anyone’s orders”_** Sana suggested

Elias glared at her before opening the door.

 ** _“Hi!!!”_** the girls greeted all at once.

At the other side of the door Vilde, Chris, Eva and Noora were waiting for Elias to let them in.

 ** _“Hi girls, come in”_** Elias said stepping aside to let them in **_“They’re in the living room”_**

 ** _“They?”_** Vilde asked

**_“Yousef and Sana”_ **

**_“Yousef’s here? Seriously Elias?”_** Noora said

 ** _“What have I done now Miss Perfect?”_** Elias asked raising his eyebrows

Noora just shook her head and entered the living room with the girls behind her

 ** _“Hey girls”_** Sana greeted them

 ** _“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?”_** Eva asked

 ** _“Resting?”_** Sana said confused

 ** _“What is he doing here?”_** Vilde asked **_“The groom isn’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding”_**

 ** _“Oh come on Vilde don’t tell me you believe in that”_** Sana said

 ** _“Yousef you need to go”_** Noora said

**_“Not you too Noora, you’re supposed to be the rational one”_ **

Elias laughed at that

 ** _“What is your problem?”_** Noora asked glaring at him

**_“I don’t have a problem, do you?”_ **

**_“Please, don’t start”_** Yousef begged them

 ** _“The thing is that Yousef needs to go”_** Noora said

 ** _“Come on boy you’ll see her tomorrow”_** Chris added

 ** _“That’s stupid, girls”_** Sana argued

**_“Elias, do something nice for once and take Yousef elsewhere”_ **

**_“I don’t take orders for you Noora”_ **

**_“Can you stop?”_** Sana said **_“What is really your problem? Why are you always fighting?”_**

 ** _“She thinks she’s perfect”_** Elias said

 ** _“Elias is sore because he had a crush on me years ago and I chose William”_** Noora contradicted him

 ** _“I didn’t have a crush on you I just thought you were hot”_** Elias said shrugging but leaving Noora shocked and blushing **_“Wow, I left you speechless for once?”_**

 ** _“Just go”_** she said

**_“Whatever, come on Yousef, let’s go before these girls kill us”_ **

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Just go Yousef, there’s no way we’ll convince them, I’ll see you tomorrow”_** Sana said smiling

Yousef sighed but stood up and followed Elias out of the house after saying goodbye to the girls.

 -x-

 ** _“So, are you nervous?”_** Eva asked once the girls were alone

 ** _“I’m excited”_** Sana said **_“I just kind of want the day to be over already but at the same time I don’t want it to end…if that makes sense”_**

 ** _“It does”_** Noora said nodding

 ** _“So Sana are you anxious about…you know”_** Vilde said winking

**_“Uh, no I don’t know what you’re talking about”_ **

**_“Oh come on Sana, you know, once Yousef and you are married…you know what happens”_ **

**_“Vilde, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about”_ **

**_“She’s talking about sex, Sana”_** Chris said

Sana widened her eyes and blushed

**_“I mean, it’s a big deal, it’s your first time and he’s clearly been expecting it for a long time so are you nervous?”_ **

**_“Well, I wasn’t until you mentioned it, thank you Vilde”_** Sana said faking a smile

 ** _“Oh Sana, everything will be okay”_** Eva said

 ** _“Yes, you don’t have anything to worry about”_** Noora added

**_“But just in case, we can give you some tips if you want”_ **

**_“Nei, Vilde. I don’t want your tips”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“Vilde, nei”_ **

Just as she said those words her phone beeped with a message.

 ** _“Is it Yousef?”_** Vilde asked **_“You know it’s bad luck to…”_**

 ** _“I think I can text my fiancé just fine Vilde”_** Sana said

**_“So girls since we’re spending my last day before I get married together what do you say about going shopping? Buy us some nice stuff”_** Sana suggested

 ** _“Sana Bakkoush suggesting going shopping?”_** Noora asked frowning

“ ** _What? I can enjoy an afternoon with my friends at the mall”_**

 ** _“I’m in!”_** Vilde said smiling

 ** _“Me too girl!”_** Chris said

 ** _“Let’s go bitches”_** Eva supported the idea.

 -x-

 ** _“Hi beautiful, long time not seen”_** Yousef greeted Sana as she approached him

As soon as they entered a store and Sana convinced the girlsl to try on some clothes and then she took the chance to leave them there in the fitting room and go find her fiancé.

 ** _“Yeah, a whole hour, I’m so proud of us”_** Sana said smiling

But the smile wasn’t a genuine one, the conversation she had had with the girls had made her feel nervous but she didn’t want Yousef to find out. But of course, Yousef wouldn’t be Yousef if he didn’t notice that something was wrong with her.

 ** _“What is going on?”_** he asked

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Sana, I know you, something is bothering you”_ **

**_“No it’s not”_ **

He tilted his head and glared at her.

**_“Okay fine…I had a talk with the girls and made me feel anxious about tomorrow”_ **

**_“Oh, but that’s normal Sana, I promise we’ll have a beautiful wedding”_ **

**_“Yeah…it wasn’t about the wedding itself…more like about what comes after the wedding”_** she said blushing

**_“Moving in together? You don’t have to worry about that, you know the house is ready”_ **

**_“No Yousef…”_** she bit her lip and looked at the floor **_“I’m talking about the night…our first night together”_**

 ** _“Oh…oh”_** Yousef said understanding what she meant

Sana kept her eyes on the floor too embarrassed to look at him

**_“But Sana…you know we don’t have to do anything right?”_ **

Sana frowned and looked up at him

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“I mean that just because we’re getting married it doesn’t mean that anything has to change between us. I’m not marrying you because of any of that. I’m marrying you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But nothing has to change, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”_ **

Sana looked at Yousef with as much love and tender as it was humanly possible.

 ** _“What did I do to deserve you?”_** she said smiling

 ** _“Yeah, what can I say? I’m kind of perfect”_** he joked

 ** _“Sure”_** she chuckled, then she looked at his eyes and bit her lip **_“And just so you know, I do want to”_**

 ** _“Oh…good…I mean…yeah…oh…uh…”_** he stuttered flustered

Sana laughed at his reaction. She was about to tease him when her phone rang

 ** _“Hi Vilde”_** she said

**_“Sana? Where are you?”_ **

**_“Uh…I kind of run into Yousef and…well…”_** Sana said

**_“Sana! That’s bad luck”_ **

**_“Relax Vilde, everything will be alright”_ **

**_“Fine…is Noora with you then?”_ **

**_“Noora? No, we’re alone Yousef and me”_ **

**_“Oh…Noora also disappeared, I figured she’d be with you”_ **

**_“Well I haven’t…”_** Sana started but stopped when something, someone, caught her attention **_“Uh Vilde I’m seeing Noora now, I’ll call you in a minute”_**

Sana ended the call and walked towards the two people that were getting out of one of the stores. Yousef followed her closely.

 ** _“Hey guys, did you get lost?”_** Sana asked with a smile

 ** _“Uh no…no…Elias and I…we ran into each other”_** Noora explained blushing

 ** _“You mean you ran into each other’s mouths?”_** Sana said raising her eyebrows

 ** _“Huh? What are you talking sis? Me and Noora? Never”_** Elias tried to deny

 ** _“Elias bro, you have Noora’s lipstick all over your mouth”_** Yousef said laughing

Both Noora and Elias widened their eyes and tried to wipe the smudgy lipstick away from their mouths while Sana and Yousef laughed at them.

 ** _“At least now they won’t be fighting all day”_** Yousef said

 -x-

Later that night, as she was about to go to bed Sana received a new text from Yousef.

———————–x——————————–

 **Prompts:**   **The girls meet up a few days before Sana and Yousef’s wedding (some of them just got back in town for the occasion). Part love, support and giggly excitement, part first time having sex-pep talk.**

**Also the Elias + Noora part was based on another prompt but I can’t seem to find it**

##  **_PLEASE READ:_ **

First of all I want to apologize because 1) It’s been a long time since I’ve updated this and 2) I’m aware that this chapter kind of suck. It doesn’t have much yousana and it’s not well written, it’s more like a transition chapter and I’m so sorry for that

Then I wanted to tell you that even though this may disappoint you, I’m not going to write anything about Yousef and Sana’s wedding because I don’t think I have the experience or the information to write it. So I’m going to skip the wedding and go straight to the morning after. Just wanted to let you know now so you’re not disappointed with next chapter.

Again I’m so sorry if you don’t like this chapter, I know it’s not good.


	15. Morning

Chapter 15: Morning

Yousef opened his eyes a little confused at first. For a moment he didn’t recognize the bedroom he was at. Then he felt someone moving next to him and memories of the previous day and night came to his mind making him literally feel butterflies in his stomach. It hadn’t been a dream, he had actually married Sana Bakkoush the previous day.

He laid on his side and looked at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful, her hair almost covering her face. He stretched out his hand slowly and brushed her hair away from her face. She moved her head slightly and Yousef closed his eyes acting as if he was sleeping.

Sana took a deep breath before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Yousef, her husband, sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled fondly at him even though he couldn’t see her. She had imagined that moment so many times, waking up next to the man she loved, but nothing compared to the feeling of wholesome that she had in that moment.

“You’re staring” Yousef said without opening his eyes

“Huh?”

“You’re staring at me, I can feel it”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m sleeping” Sana said

“Really?”

He opened his eyes and she closed hers playfully.

“See? I’m sleeping” she said

“Oh, it’s true, my bad. Guess I’ll go back to sleep, then” he said but he kept his eyes opened

Sana opened hers and found him looking at her

“Ah, you’re awake now”

“I’m awake now” she said chuckling knowing that she had been caught

“Good morning, wife” he said leaning closer to her

“Good morning, husband” she said closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his.

Yousef kissed her slowly, still amazed about how good it felt. He still couldn’t believe that him, Yousef Acar, the biggest dork in history, was allowed to kiss and hug and have her in his arms and even look at Sana Bakkoush.

“I love you so much” he said as he pulled away

“I love you too” she replied smiling

“How are you feeling?” he said as he put his arms around her as she rested her head against his bare chest

“I’m feeling…better than I’ve ever been in my life” she said biting her lip “how are you feeling?”

“Like the luckiest man on Earth” he said kissing the top of her head.

Sana looked up at him and smiled widely.

“Are you hungry?” he asked

“Super hungry”

“Okay, I’m going to leave you some alone time so you can pray and meanwhile I’ll make you breakfast. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good” she said nodding

“Sounds good” he nodded too

He leaned in to give her a quick kiss in the lips and got out of the bed in his sweats, not caring about putting a shirt on.

-x-

After she finished praying she got out of the bedroom still in her pj’s and walked down the hallway until she reached the kitchen, their kitchen. She leaned against the door frame and watched the scene that was taking place in front of her.

Yousef was making breakfast while dancing to the song that was sounding from his phone in that moment. That song was not other than I feel it coming by The Weeknd.

Memories of so many years ago came to Sana’s mind. She remembered how she had found him dancing in her living room when he thought nobody was watching. In that moment she wouldn’t have thought that she would end marrying that embarrassed boy that couldn’t even look at her.

“Is this how my life is going to be from now on?” Sana said startling Yousef a bit “You dancing in the kitchen with no shirt on?”

“Are you complaining?” he said as he leaned against the counter while raising his eyebrows

“Not for a moment” she shook her head biting her lip.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same with hers.

“Can you believe that we’re actually in our own house as husband and wife?” she asked smiling

“It’s all I’ve been dreaming of since I met you and now it’s come true” he leaned closer and kissed her softly “Are you ready to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“I’ve never been more ready”


	16. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this!!   
> I promise I'll update more often from now on!

## Chapter 16: First

 ** _“I was watching that”_**  Sana mumbled trying to keep her eyes opened

 ** _“No you weren’t, you were asleep”_**  she heard Yousef chuckle

They were in their living room. Yousef was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table. Sana was lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. They had been in that same position for almost two hours now, they were supposed to be watching a movie but Sana had fallen asleep half an hour after it started and only waken up once Yousef had stopped the movie.

 ** _“I wasn’t asleep, I was just resting my eyes”_**  Sana whined

**_“For one hour and a half?”_ **

**_“Shut up”_ **

Yousef laughed and squeezed her arm gently, kissing then the top of her head.

 ** _“It’s getting late anyway, we should get ready and start dinner, our parents will be here in about 3 hours”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“Whose idea was to invite them for dinner when we could have the entire day for ourselves?”_**  Sana complained

**_“Uh, it was your idea actually”_ **

**_“And it was such a great idea, like every idea I have”_**  Sana said yawning

 ** _“Of course”_**  he chuckled  ** _“Okay, time to have a shower”_**

Yousef tried to stand up but Sana wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest

**_“Sana…it’s getting late and I still have to make dinner”_ **

**_“But I’m so comfortable right now”_**  she said in a sleepy voice

 ** _“You can stay here while I shower, but then it’s your turn. You have 15 more minutes to sleep, that’s all missy”_**  he said once again kissing the top of her head and finally standing up leaving sleepy Sana on the couch.

 ** _“I hate you”_**  she whispered

 ** _“You love me”_**  he said as he left the room to take a shower

 -x-

As he got out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, he already knew she was sleeping. The house was completely in silence. He didn’t blame her though, he knew she had been working really hard on her residency at the hospital lately. He looked at her for awhile as she peacefully slept on the couch. They had been married for two weeks now and he still couldn’t believe it was real, he couldn’t believe he was this lucky.

 ** _“Sana”_**  he whispered her name and he stood in front of her  ** _“Sana…wake up”_**

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, only to find Yousef’s bare chest right in front of her. She couldn’t help but stare at it for a bit still not knowing if she was awake or if she was still dreaming.

 ** _“My eyes are up here, you know”_**  he teased her

Sana looked up and smiled shyly. She stretched out her arms and sat down on the couch.

**_“I was just…”_ **

**_“Staring?”_**  Yousef asked with a smirk

 ** _“Admiring my husband’s qualities”_**  she said biting her lip

**_“Qualities, huh?”_ **

**_“Yeah, but don’t let it get to you”_ **

He shook his head and laughed.

**_“Okay admirer, you need to have a shower and get ready while I start making dinner”_ **

He offered her his hand to help her stand up. She took it and got on her feet.

**_“You know, there’s a lot of time left, do we really need to start getting ready now?”_ **

**_“Yes because”_**  he said as he took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her waist  ** _“This is going to be our first dinner with our parents as a married couple. It has to be perfect”_**

Sana couldn’t help but laugh at that and shake her head.

 ** _“What?”_**  Yousef asked confused

 ** _“You’ve been saying that kind of stuff the whole week. ‘Look Sana this is our first breakfast as a married couple. Look Sana this is our first movie as a married couple. Look Sana this is our first dinner as a married couple’”_**  she teased him

 ** _“Is this going to be our first fight as a married couple?”_**  he asked acting offended

 ** _“No”_**  she laughed as she placed her arms around his neck  ** _“You know I love this cheesiness of you, even if it gets me on my nerves sometimes”_**

 ** _“What can I say? I’m Yousef”_**  he said shrugging

 ** _“And I love Yousef”_**  she said as she leaned in closer to him

**_“And I love you”_ **

He closed the space between them and kissed her lips slowly. She held onto his neck tighter and deepened the kiss. She smiled to herself, the happiness she felt while kissing Yousef was still new to her.

 ** _“Hmm…okay”_**  she said as she pulled away  ** _“You really need to go and put a shirt on or else I won’t be able to get ready in time and you won’t be able to make dinner”_**

Yousef raised his eyebrows as high as humanly possible, a smirk showing on his lips.

 ** _“Shut up”_**  Sana said rolling her eyes as she let go of him and took a step backwards  ** _“You make dinner, I’m going to go get ready for our first dinner with our parents as a married couple”_**

She turned around to leave but Yousef grabbed her hand to stop her. He pulled her closer to him gently and kissed her one more time

 ** _“Ugh, just go”_**  she said laughing and she pushed him slightly

He winked at her and finally went to their bedroom to change into some fancy clothes.

 -x-

 ** _“How’s dinner going?”_**  Sana said as she entered the kitchen almost an hour later.

She was finishing pinning her red hijab as Yousef, who was cooking, turned around with a spoon full of sauce in his hand.

Yousef’s mouth literally dropped as he saw his wife standing there. Two weeks of marriage, almost 7 years dating, and he still was amazed by Sana’s beauty every single time. She was wearing, or almost wearing since she had one more pin left in her hand, a red hijab, a black t-shirt with white stripes on her sleeves and white leggings. He stared at her, not remembering the fact that he was still holding a spoon with sauce in his hand. Before he could do anything about it half of the sauce in it fell into his white shirt

 ** _“Yousef! Be careful”_**  she said as she walked over to him making him refocus.  ** _“Look at the mess you made in your shirt”_**

She took the spoon from his hand and placed it on the counter along with the pin she had been holding. Then she grabbed a wet cloth and tried to get the stain out of Yousef’s shirt.

 ** _“Didn’t you see that you had that in your hand?”_**  she asked

 ** _“I was blinded by your beauty”_**  he said sincerely

Sana looked up at him and shook her head

 ** _“What? It’s true”_**  he said shrugging

 ** _“It doesn’t seem like it’s going to work”_**  she said still wiping the sauce out of his shirt  ** _“You’ll have to change”_**

**_“Or I can go shirtless, since you liked that look that much”_ **

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him just as the song he had been listening to changed into Old school by Urban Cone

Yousef flashed a huge smile at Sana and before she could do anything about it he took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist making her sway to the rhythm of the music.

 ** _“I’m not dancing”_**  Sana warned him

But Yousef didn’t listen, he kept making them move to the beat. Sana tried to contain the laugh but as soon as he made her twirl around she couldn’t help it anymore. He was such a dork, what kind of person starts to dance in the kitchen? But he was her dork and she couldn’t be happier about it. Eventually she gave up and enjoyed the dance smiling as he sang to the lyrics.

 ** _“Everything that I do is to love you old school, let me love you old school”_**  he sang as he moved his head to the beat making her laugh again.

They were at the second chorus, now even Sana was singing, when Sana’s phone beeped with a text message from her mom.

 ** _“They’re almost here. Apparently they ran into your parents on their way here and they’re coming together”_**  Sana said as she read the text

 ** _“Perfect”_**  Yousef said nodding

He looked at her and noticed that something was missing. He took the pin Sana had left on the counter and walked over to her gently taking the strand of her hijab that was loose and holding it with the pin as he had seen her doing so many times during these past weeks. Sana smiled fondly at him, he was looking at her so tenderly, it made her heart melt. He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb softly against it making her shiver. She wetted her lips and closed the distance between them to kiss him gently. They both smiled against each other’s lips before parting away.

 ** _“Hey”_**  she whispered  ** _“we just had our first dance in the kitchen as a married couple”_**

His lips curved into a huge grin that matched the one on her face. He kissed her forehead as the doorbell rang.

 ** _“This is just the beginning, prepare to be dancing every day”_**  he whispered as he took her hand and led the way to open the door

**_“Sounds good”_ **

**_————–x——-_ **

_**Prompt: hey i know you have lots of work and lots of promps but… I’ve had that idea in which yousana is just married and they invite family over and yousef is cooking and sana is just looking at him eating a carrot and yousef starts signing or dancing (smth like evak famous scene) and sana is just blushing and rolling her eyes but eventually she gets caught in the moment.** (sorry, I forgot about the carrot part but I still hope you like it)_


	17. Trip

## Chapter 17: Trip

 ** _“Yousef, come on! We’re going to be late”_** Sana yelled from the living room

 ** _“I’m trying to close your suitcase”_**  Yousef yelled back from their bedroom.

Sana shook her head and went to their room to see what was going on. She saw her husband sitting on the floor fighting against her suitcase. It was possible that she had taken too many things, but they were going to be in Morocco for 2 weeks, she needed all that stuff.

 ** _“How was it what you said? ‘Sana, please I can do this, I’m a strong man, I can close a suitcase’ Yeah, I see that you can”_**  she teased him as she leaned against the door frame.

**_“Well, I thought we were staying for 2 weeks, not 2 years”_ **

**_“Ha ha”_** she said rolling her eyes  ** _“Do you need help?”_**

**_“Nah, I can do this”_ **

**_“Sure”_ **

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him while he tried to close the suitcase failing with every attempt. After his fifth try he sighed and gave up.

 ** _“Do you really need to bring all of this?”_**  he asked looking up at her

 ** _“Yes”_** she said shrugging

**_“Okay, then it’s time to try the ultimate trick. Come here”_ **

**_“Why? What are you planning?”_**  she asked frowning, she knew Yousef could come up with the weirdest things.

**_“I need you to sit on the suitcase so I can try to close it”_ **

**_“Seriously, Yousef? Do you think this is a rom com from the 90s? That never works”_ **

**_“You underestimate me”_** he said acting offended  ** _“Come on, at least let’s try”_**

**_“Fine, but only because we’re going to miss the flight if we don’t leave soon”_ **

She sighed and walked towards him sitting on top of the suitcase. With a quick move Yousef could finally close the suitcase

 ** _“Ha! See? I told you it’d work”_**  he said with a smirk  ** _“who’s the smartest of this marriage now, huh?”_**

 ** _“Me, it’s still me”_**  she rolled her eyes and stood up  ** _“and now we have to go or we lose our flight”_**

 ** _“Wait”_**  he said as he stood up and took her hand making her stop ****

She turned around and faced him. Yousef smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

 ** _“What was that for?”_**  she said confused, Yousef was always really affectionate but that had come out of nowhere

 ** _“Just because I love you”_**  he answered shrugging  ** _“And because I still haven’t seen you smile today. I know you’re stressed about this trip but everything is going to be okay, we won’t miss the flight”_**

Sana’s lip curved into a smile. She tended to get really anxious when she had to plan something and this was their first trip as a married couple and as cheesy as it sounded Sana wanted it to be perfect so she had been stressing out about it for the last days.

 ** _“There’s the smile I love”_**  Yousef said placing his fingers on her dimples making her laugh

 ** _“You’re such a kid”_**  she chuckled

 ** _“I’m not denying it”_**  he laughed too  ** _“Now, let’s go”_**

**_-x-_ **

**_“You have got to be kidding me”_**  Sana spat as she read the announcement  ** _“All this stress for nothing?”_**

After running to the airport they had arrived just in time to see an announcement, their flight was delayed for 12 hours.

 ** _“What are we going to do now, Yousef?”_** she asked exasperated

 ** _“I guess we’ll have to wait here. It wouldn’t make sense for us to go back home and come here again”_** he said

 ** _“And what are we going to do at the airport for 12 hours?”_**  she faced him frowning  ** _“So much for our trip being perfect…”_**

 ** _“Hey, hey”_**  he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her tenderly  ** _“Our trip is still going to be perfect, okay? We’ll just have to wait a little more to get there. Besides, you’re talking to Yousef here, you really think that you’re going to be bored these 12 hours? You’re underestimating my dorkiness”_**

He brushed his thumb against the skin between her eyebrows trying to smooth her frown. She took a deep breath and looked at him tenderly. How was it possible that he always knew the right thing to say?

 ** _“Now I’m getting scared”_**  she said smiling

 ** _“Oh, you should”_**  he laughed  ** _“Okay first of all we need to find some place to eat, since we’re going to be here for awhile”_**

“ ** _Um…I think the restaurants are on the other side of the airport”_**

Yousef’s lips curved into a smirk as he titled his head.

 ** _“What?”_**  Sana asked confused

**_“I’ll be right back”_ **

**_“What? Where are you going?”_**  she asked but he was already gone.

Five minutes later Yousef approached her with a luggage cart and the same smirk on his face.

**_“Why did you take that? We only have two suitcases, we don’t really need it”_ **

**_“Oh it’s not for the suitcases, it’s for you”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Want to take a ride to the restaurants?”_**  he asked biting his lip

It took Sana a moment to understand what he was implying.

**_“No, no, no, no. I’m not doing that”_ **

**_“Oh come on Sana, it’ll be fun!!”_ **

**_“It’ll be embarrassing, everybody will look at us”_ **

**_“So?”_**  he said shrugging

She pressed her lips trying to hold a smile and shook her head

 ** _“Fine, then I’ll sit and you’ll push me”_**  Yousef said

**_“Huh? No way, if someone is getting pushed in that thing it’s going to be me”_ **

Yousef chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head once again but this time she sat on the luggage cart.

**_“Okay princess, next stop: food!”_ **

And with that Yousef started to push the luggage cart with Sana on it. At first she was embarrassed, everyone was looking at them but eventually she got over that and started to laugh as he weaved through the crowd.

 -x-

 ** _“That one is definitely going to Spain, look at her clothes, she’s going to some place where the sun is always out”_**  Yousef said

 ** _“Well, in some places in the north of Spain the sun is not always out but yeah I guess that she may be going to the south”_** Sana agreed

They were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, there were too many people in the airport to find a chair to sit, and facing the moving sidewalk. They had been there for about an hour now, playing a game where they had to guess where the people they’d see were going. Yousef’s phone was playing some music and he kept tapping his foot to the beat. Just as the last person on the moving sidewalk left a new song started to sound and it was of course “I feel it coming” by The Weeknd.

 ** _“I know what you’re going to say”_**  Yousef said before Sana could open her mouth  ** _“Yes, you caught me dancing to this song and it was embarrassing”_**

 ** _“I was going to say that it was cute, you’re such a good dancer”_** she said matter-of-factly.

 **“ _Yeah? You like the way I dance?”_**  he asked raising an eyebrow at her

 ** _“You’re alright I guess…”_**  she teased him shrugging

**_“Oh, I’m more than alright…and I’ll prove it to you”_ **

He took the phone, stood up and walked to the moving sidewalk.

 ** _“No way…”_**  Sana whispered more to herself than to him when she understood what he was going to do.

A few seconds later there he was, her dork of a husband dancing in the moving sidewalk to ‘I feel it coming’. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Why was he like this?

 ** _“This doesn’t work if you’re not looking at me, Sana”_**  she heard him complain

She rolled her eyes and uncovered her face looking at him. The thing was that as lame as his dance was he was a damn good dancer and everyone could see that. She looked around and saw everyone looking at him with a smile on their faces, some of them looked impressed. She felt a wave of pride inside of her. That was her husband, the dork, the dancer, the funniest guy she had ever met, the love of her life.

 -x-

 ** _“How many hours left?”_**  Sana asked as she leaned against his shoulder.

It was night now, they were sitting on some chairs surrounded by the rest of the passengers of their flight.

 ** _“Two hours”_**  he said wrapping his arm around her  ** _“You can sleep if you want, I’ll wake you up when it’s time”_**

 ** _“What about you?”_**  she asked yawning

 ** _“I’ll sleep in the plane”_**  he said kissing the top of her head ****

 ** _“Yousef?”_**  she whispered looking up at him

**_“Hmm?”_ **

**_“Thank you. This is the best trip ever and it hasn’t even started yet”_**  she said as her eyes closed

——x————

**Prompt:  Married!Yousana (but before they have kids,please) prompt: “Sana and Yousef leave Norway for a romantic holiday in Morocco, but txhey get stuck in a airport after their coincidence flight is delayed (for like 10/12hours). After their little adventure in the airport, they finally get to Morocco and have their romantic trip….” I hope you like it enough to write it, thanks for all your stories!**


	18. Babysitting

## Chapter 18: Babysitting

 ** _“You really don’t mind?”_** Sana asked

 _“ **You’re seriously asking me if I want to babysit Nadia? Do you know me at all?”**_ Yousef said chuckling  ** _“You know I love kids”_**

**_“Yes but I also know that we’ve been working really hard this week and I thought you may want to rest today since it’s Saturday”_ **

**_“Yeah well spending the day with my wife and our niece doesn’t sound that bad”_**  he said as he approached her placing his hands on her waist  ** _“It can be practice for when we have our kids”_**

Sana rolled her eyes and shook her head

 ** _“Hey, I didn’t say we have to have them right away, you know I’m in no rush, it’s your call”_**  he said squeezing her a little bit

She looked at him and smiled, she loved that about him, he would never pressure her. Since they had started dating and even before that, Yousef had always respected her limits, he had always given her the time she needed for everything and he had never pressured her into anything she wasn’t ready to. Now, after being married for 8 months he still was respecting her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on his lips just as the doorbell rang.

They both went to open the door and there they found Jamilla and Abdu with little Nadia, who was 4 years old. Her parents were celebrating their anniversary that day and Abdu had surprised Jamilla with a one night stay at a luxury hotel so they had asked Sana and Yousef if Nadia could spend the evening and the night at their house.

 ** _“Thank you so much again for taking her”_**  Jamilla told Sana as Yousef took Nadia inside

 ** _“Of course, you deserve to have some time for yourselves”_**  she said

 ** _“Yeah, you should go someday to that hotel sis, there’s a garden where you can take a walk and they say the restaurant is super good, which reminds me that if we want to rest a little before dinner we should get going Jamilla”_**  Sana’s brother, Abdu, said

 ** _“Okay, goodbye Nadia!”_**  Jamilla yelled but her daughter was already somewhere in the house playing with Yousef

**_-x-_ **

**_“Yousef, what are you doing hiding behind the couch?”_**  Sana asked frowned as she stepped into the living room after saying goodbye to her brother and her sister-in-law

 ** _“THERE YOU ARE!!!!”_**  she heard Nadia screaming  ** _“I WON!”_**

 ** _“Damn it Sana, we were playing hide and seek”_**  Yousef said as he stood up shaking his head

 ** _“I’m sorry, I didn’t know”_**  she chuckled  ** _“You were going to lose anyway”_**

 ** _“Yes, uncle Yousef you were going to lose”_** Nadia mocked him

 ** _“Two against one? That’s not fair”_**  Yousef said crossing his arms on his chest

 ** _“Aunt Sana do you want to play statues?”_**  Nadia asked

 ** _“Uh, sure, how do you play that?”_**  Sana said

**_“I’ll start. I close my eyes and count to three and you have to try to get to me. When I open my eyes if you’re moving you have to go back. And when you get to me you win and it’s your turn.”_ **

**_“Oh, I see, okay, let’s play then”_ **

Nadia went to the other side of the room and closed her eyes while Yousef and Sana stood opposite to her. As soon as she started to count Yousef and Sana bxegan to run towards her. As Nadia finished counting and opened her eyes Yousef and Sana stopped dead on their tracks trying not to move. Nadia looked at them trying to see if they were moving and then closed her eyes again to count. This time as they ran towards her Yousef stood in front of Sana blocking her way.

 ** _“That’s cheating!”_**  Sana yelled at him while laughing

When Nadia opened her eyes Yousef was standing still but Sana was still complaining

**_“Aunt Sana you’re moving you have to go back”_ **

**_“But he blocked my way”_ **

Nadia just shrugged and waited for her aunt to go back to her place. Again, the little girl closed her eyes and started to count. Before starting to run Yousef looked back at his wife and stuck out his tongue at her.

They kept playing for awhile. Yousef won the first game, then Nadia won, probably because Yousef kept telling Sana that she was moving even when sometimes she wasn’t. And then Sana was the one that won, she may or may have not pushed Yousef slightly on her way to the victory.

 -x-

 ** _“You’re a cheater”_**  Yousef told Sana once they finished their game

 ** _“You started it”_**  Sana said shrugging

 ** _“Aunt Sana, uncle Yousef do you want to hear the song we learnt at school?”_**  Nadia asked excited

 ** _“Of course we do honey”_**  Sana said with a smile

**_“But I want to look pretty”_ **

**_“You already look pretty”_**  Yousef told her

**_“I want to look pretty like aunt Sana. I want your lipstick. Please, please, please, please. Oh and a skirt, I want a skirt”_ **

**_“Okay, okay, fine. We’ll find something for you”_**  Sana laughed taking her niece’s hand

 ** _“You girls go, I’ll start to make dinner meanwhile”_** Yousef said

Sana took the girl to her room and sat her on the bed while she looked for something she could wear. After thinking for awhile she found a big pink scarf and she put it around Nadia’s waist tying it on her back to make a long skirt.

 ** _“Do you like it?”_**  Sana asked her as Nadia looked in the mirror she had in the bedroom

**_“I love it! I look like a princess. But I want a crown too”_ **

**_“Hmm…I don’t know if I have a crown…Oh I know something that could work!”_ **

She took one necklace one of the girls had given to her a long time ago and she had never really used. It was a thick and short golden necklace. She placed it on Nadia’s head resting it on her forehead so it’d look like a crown.

 ** _“There, and now the last touch”_**  she said as she picked on of her favorite lipsticks.

 -x-

 ** _“Tada!!!”_**  Nadia yelled as she entered the kitchen startling Yousef a little bit.

He was finishing dinner and had his back to the door. As he heard Nadia he turned around and smiled at the view. Sana had really made Nadia looked like a princess out of nowhere.

 ** _“Oh my god!!! Sana you didn’t tell me you had invited a princess to our house. Nice to meet you your highness”_**  he said bowing to Nadia

 ** _“I’m not a princess, it’s me uncle Yousef, Nadia!!”_**  the girl laughed

 ** _“Nadia? My niece Nadia? No, you’re clearly a princess”_**  Yousef said making the girl giggle

Sana couldn’t help but smile at the scene, Yousef was really good with kids and seeing him so happy made her heart feel warm.

 ** _“Okay, so when are we going to hear that song?”_**  Sana asked

 ** _“Now, now, now!!!”_**  Nadia said jumping excited

She took Sana’s and Yousef’s hand and led them to the living room. They sat on the couch and Nadia stood in front of them ready to start her performance.

 -x-

 ** _“She fell asleep”_**  Yousef whispered

After having dinner the three of them had watched a movie in the living room. Nadia had insisted on sitting next to Yousef and now she was lying against him completely asleep. Sana who was sitting on the other couch looked at them with a tender smile on her face.

 ** _“You two look really cute”_**  she said  ** _“Let me take her to bed”_**

**_“No, it’s fine, I’ll take her”_ **

He stood up trying not to wake Nadia up and took her in his arms. Sana couldn’t stop looking at them and feeling something inside of her, she didn’t know what it was but it felt a lot like happiness.

 -x-

Sana woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. The house was completely silent but she felt like something was going on. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Nadia standing in the door of their bedroom with tears in her eyes.

 ** _“Nadia? Sweetie what happened?”_**  she whispered trying not to wake Yousef

 ** _“A monster”_**  she hiccupped.

Sana got out of the bed and walked to her crouching to the floor so she could look at her properly.

 ** _“Under the bed”_**  Nadia said

**_“Oh honey, there’s no monster under your bed, I promise”_ **

Nadia kept crying and shook her head

**_“Okay, do you want me to go with you and check the room?”_ **

This time she nodded still not saying anything. Sana also nodded and took her hand while standing up. She led her to her room and turned the light on. She checked every single place in the room where Nadia thought the monster was hiding. After she convinced the little girl that there was nothing in the room she took her in her arms and placed her on the bed tucking her in.

 ** _“Don’t go”_**  Nadia begged

 ** _“Okay, I’ll stay with you, but you have to make room for me”_** Sana said sitting on the bed

She wrapped her arms around Nadia and watched her as she fell asleep.

 -x-

Yousef woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and for a moment he freaked out. He stood up and went straight to Nadia’s room where the lights were on. He leaned against the door frame watching the scene with a smile on his face. Both Sana and Nadia were peacefully sleeping in the tiny bed. Sana was sitting against the bed headboard and Nadia was lying with her head on Sana’s lap.

He walked over to his wife and whispered her name. Sana took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

 ** _“Hey”_**  Yousef whispered

**_“Hi”_ **

**_“You fell asleep, I was going to let you sleep but I don’t want your back to hurt tomorrow”_ **

**_“She had a nightmare and thought that there was a monster in her room. You should’ve seen her, she was so scared”_**  Sana said looking at Nadia

 ** _“Well it seems to me that you handled the situation perfectly”_** he said placing his hand on her shoulder

Sana looked up to him and smiled before standing up being extremely careful not to wake Nadia up and making her way back to their room with Yousef by her side.

 -x-

In the morning it was Sana the one who woke up to an empty bed but she immediately knew why. She could hear the music from her room. She already knew what she was going to find once she got to the kitchen.

And she wasn’t wrong. As she stepped into the room she saw Yousef and Nadia jumping up and down while dancing to the rhythm of the music, the breakfast already made and served just waiting for them to sit down and eat.

 ** _“Aunt Sana!!!! Come and dance!”_**  Nadia yelled over the sound of the music when she saw her aunt

 ** _“Oh Nadia your aunt Sana doesn’t dance”_**  Yousef told the little girl, then he approached her and whispered loud enough for Sana to hear  ** _“I’ll tell you a secret, I think she doesn’t know how to dance”_**

 ** _“Excuse me? I’m a great dancer”_**  Sana said crossing her arms on her chest

 ** _“Prove it”_**  Yousef challenged her

She squinted her eyes but then chuckled. Why not? Sana approached them and the three of them started to dance until their stomachs began to complain.

 -x-

**_“Mamma!”_ **

Nadia ran to her mother’s arms as soon as she and Abdu came to pick her up a few hours later. She didn’t know why but watching that scene made Sana want to cry. She bit her lip trying to contain the tears. Yousef stood right next to her and placed an arm around her unaware of her state, he was also focused on Jamilla, Abdu and Nadia.

 ** _“Thank you so much for taking care of her”_**  Abdu said looking at them

 ** _“Have you have fun with aunt Sana and uncle Yousef?”_**  Jamilla asked her daughter

**_“Yeeeees!!! Can I come another day?”_ **

**_“Of course you can, princess”_**  Sana said more calm now

The family left after saying goodbye and once again Sana and Yousef were left alone in the house.

 ** _“Okay I’m going to have a shower, I’m so tired”_**  Yousef said as he turned around and started his way to the bathroom

 ** _“I want one”_**  Sana blurted out before he left

Yousef turned around to face her and looked at her frowning

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I want one”_**  she repeated

 ** _“You want one…what?”_**  he asked confused

Sana sighed and took a couple of steps towards him

 ** _“I want a baby”_** she said taking one more step  ** _“I want your baby”_**

**_“Wait…you…you mean…you want it…in the future…or…”_ **

Sana shook her head and bit her lip

**_“I want to have a baby…now. I…I think I’m ready”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_**  he asked hesitantly

 ** _“Yes. Having Nadia with us has made me realized that I want that, that I’m ready to have that…if you’re ready of course”_**  she said looking at the floor, maybe when he said he wanted kids he was just saying it and he didn’t really mean it.

 ** _“Is this for real?”_** he asked

She looked up to him thinking he would have a scared expression on his face but all that Sana saw was happiness and hope. Her lips curved into a big smile and she nodded.

**_“Yes Yousef, I want us to have a baby”_ **

Yousef grinned as wide as it was humanly possible and he took the last steps that were keeping them apart wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor. She held onto his neck and laughed. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. Without breaking the kiss he placed one of his arms behind Sana’s knees and before she could do anything about it he lifted her up on his arms. She squealed in surprise and held onto him tighter.

 ** _“If we want to have that baby we should really get started don’t you think?”_**  he asked raising his eyebrows at her

 ** _“I guess we should”_**  she said smirking

He laughed and then he kissed her again walking towards the bedroom with her in his arms.

———–x———-

**Prompts:**

**“maybe they babysit jamilas kid together??”**

**“ Maybe you could write about yousana with children? Like idk them babysitting sana’s older brothers kids or something, that’d be really cute and kinda “introduce” sana being pregnant etc “ (**[@effervescent-sb](https://tmblr.co/mPdjkcC_QVAxLQ6JGRFnIOA))

 **“Yousef and Sana have been married for two years…. and Sana shyly brings up the idea of having a baby which surprise Yousef :) Thank you in advance!”** (I’m sorry this wasn’t after two years but just a few months but I hope you’ve liked it!)


	19. Trying

## Chapter 19: Trying

 ** _“Alek, Ingrid this is my wife Sana”_**  Yousef introduced her to his colleagues

One of the teachers from Yousef’s kindergarten was leaving the city so they had thrown him a surprise party. After lots of tries Yousef had convinced Sana to go with him. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go, it’s that she rather spend her time doing other things, such as trying to have a baby.

They had been trying for almost a month now but still they hadn’t had luck. Sana was starting to get a little worried but she wouldn’t tell Yousef, she didn’t want to seem paranoid.

Now they were at the kindergarten standing in front of two of Yousef’s colleagues after being in the party for about an hour.

 ** _“It’s really nice to meet you Sana”_**  Alek said ****

“ ** _Yes, Yousef is always talking about you”_**  Ingrid added

 ** _“Is he?”_**  Sana asked raising an eyebrow at her husband

 ** _“Not always…”_**  Yousef defended himself but the truth was that Sana was pretty much all he talked about

 ** _“Sure”_**  Alex said rolling his eyes.

 ** _“So you’re a doctor, right?”_**  Ingrid asked Sana

**_“Yes, I am, well I’m doing my residency”_ **

**_“That’s really nice, you know I have a cousin that’s actually studying medicine and…”_**  Ingrid said as she started telling a story about one of her relatives

Sana tried to politely pay attention for awhile but soon stopped listening. Only Ingrid and Alek were talking now while Yousef and Sana just nodded. Sana leaned closer to Yousef as he took a sip from his glass.

 ** _“You know, we could be making a baby right now”_**  she whispered in his ear low enough for no one but Yousef to hear

Yousef choked on his drink and started to cough making Sana smirk at his reaction.

 ** _“Yousef, are you okay there?”_**  Alek asked

He just nodded as he looked at Sana and blushed when he saw her devilishly smile.

 ** _“Aw babe, when are you going to learn how to drink without choking?”_**  Sana teased him placing a hand on his arm.

He squinted at her as he began to breath evenly again. She was trying to hold the laugh but he knew her way too well and he shook his head slightly. So much for a nice night out.

 -x-

 ** _“Sana, are you alright there?”_**  Yousef asked as he stood outside the bathroom door

He had woken up an empty bed that morning only to hear some weird sounds coming from the bathroom.

 ** _“I’m fine”_**  Sana said from inside as she flushed the toilet.

She washed her hands and brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom.

 ** _“Hey, what’s up?”_**  Yousef asked placing his hands on her arms

 ** _“I was feeling a little sick, but I’m fine now”_**  she said in husky voice

She looked up at him when he didn’t say anything and found him smiling widely at her

**_“Does my sickness make you happy or…?”_ **

**_“No, no, of course not”_**  he said taking her hands on his and kissing her knuckles.  ** _“But…I mean…is morning and you’re feeling sick…morning…sickness”_**

 ** _“Oh…”_**  Sana says as realization comes to her  ** _“Do you think I’m…?”_**

**_“I don’t know, do you think you’re…?”_ **

**_“I don’t know”_**  Sana said looking at the floor anxiously

 ** _“Hey”_**  Yousef took a step closer to Sana and placed his hand gently on her cheek to make her look at him  ** _“There’s only one way to find out”_**

He smiled tenderly at her. She tried to return the smile but she was too nervous to do so.

 ** _“I can’t now…I’m late for work”_**  She said taking a step back and marching to their bedroom to get ready

 -x-

Later that night, he tried to talk about it again but Sana didn’t seem like she wanted to think about that. Instead she told him she was really tired and went to sleep.

 -x-

The following morning he once again woke up to an empty bed. This time no sounds were coming from the bathroom but from the kitchen so he relaxed. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and realized that it was a little bit late. He had to get ready quickly or he would be late for work.

He put his jeans on and looked around the bedroom for his shirt but it was nowhere to be found. He sighed and went to the kitchen to ask Sana if she had seen it. His question was answered as soon as he entered the room.

Leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in her hands, her hair tight up in a messy bun and with the shirt he was looking for on, was Sana. He literally felt how his chest was filled with happiness. That was all he had ever wanted, being able to wake up to that, to the woman of his life.

 ** _“Good morning”_**  he said approaching her

 ** _“Good morning”_**  she said back  ** _“You’re going to be late”_**

She offered him a cup of coffee and he thanked her with a kiss on her cheek.

 ** _“Well I would be ready if someone hadn’t stolen my shirt”_**  he said with a smirk

 ** _“So now it’s my fault that you a) leave all your things around and b) don’t know how an alarm clock works”_**  she said maybe way too bitterly.

 ** _“Wow…Sana I was just joking”_**  he said frowning  ** _“You know I love it when you wear my clothes”_**

She pressed her lips together and looked away from him.

 ** _“Hey…are you okay?”_**  he asked her as he stood in front of her

She just nodded but didn’t say anything

**_“Sana…”_ **

“ ** _I’m fine”_**  she said forcing a smile not too convincing  ** _“You’re going to be late”_**

He looked at her for a few seconds hoping that she would tell him what really was going on but he knew that pressuring her he wasn’t going to make her talk so he drank the rest of his coffee and placed the cup on the counter.

 ** _“Okay, I’m going to find another shirt and I’m leaving”_**  he said turning around

 ** _“Wait”_**  she said  ** _“Aren’t you going to clean that up?”_**

He looked at her and saw her pointing at the cup he had used.

**_“Uh, I don’t really have the time you said it yourself, I’m going to be late”_ **

**_“So what? You go to work and I stay here to clean after you?”_** she said crossing her arms on her chest

**_“Sana, it’s just a cup”_ **

**_“It’s just a cup? Well it’s important for me, okay? Because it’s not just a cup , it’s a sign that you think I should clean after you.”_ **

**_“What are you talking about Sana? I cook every day and I always clean after”_ **

**_“Oh so now you’re calling me out for not cooking? I’m sorry you have to feed me”_ **

**_“Where is this coming from?!”_**  he asked exasperated

 ** _“It’s coming from you being a child Yousef, when are you going to grow up? You still behave like a kid and I’m not your mother, okay? I’m no one’s mother…You know maybe…”_**  she started as she opened a drawer and took something from inside  ** _“Maybe it’s for the best that I’m not pregnant because I couldn’t live with two babies in this house”_**

With that she threw what she was holding on the table and left the room almost running. Yousef stood there for a few seconds trying to make sense of whatever had just happened. He looked at what she had thrown at the table and picked it up. It took him a moment to realize what it was and more specifically, what it meant.

 -x-

He found her sitting on the bed, her head on her hands, his shoulders shaking from crying. She looked up at him as soon as she heard his steps. His heart almost broke when he saw her red eyes, the tears rolling down her face

 ** _“I’m sorry”_**  she said between sobs  ** _“I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean any of it I just…”_**

Instead of saying anything he just walked over to her and placed his hands on her elbows to make her stand up. He then embraced her into a tight hug. She buried her face on his neck and allowed herself to cry even more.

 ** _“You’re going to be late”_**  she said after awhile pulling away from him to look at him

 ** _“I don’t care”_**  he whispered as he wiped away the tears from her face

Still holding her he walked over to the bed and made her sit, him sitting right next to her. He held her hands and draw circles on her palm with his thumbs.

 ** _“Want to talk about it?”_**  he asked

 ** _“I just…I thought…I really thought I was…pregnant. I had all the symptoms…or at least I thought so. But I took the test yesterday”_**  she said pointing at the stick Yousef had left on the bed  ** _“And well…I’m not”_**

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“And I’m really sorry Yousef, please forgive me”_**  she interrupted her  ** _“I treated you so badly, I didn’t mean what I said, I was angry and sad and I took it on you and…”_**

 ** _“Hey, hey, forget about that, okay? I don’t have to forgive you for anything. It’s fine. I get it. It’s forgotten, alright?”_**  he said looking into her eyes  ** _“Besides…we hadn’t had our first proper fight as a married couple yet”_**

He winked at her and smiled trying to make her laugh. She didn’t but at least her lips curved into a shy smile, it was enough for him.

**_“But Sana…you should’ve told me, you didn’t have to go through this alone”_ **

**_“I didn’t want to disappoint you…I know how much you want to have kids”_ **

**_“I want what you want. Nothing less, nothing more. And you could never, ever disappoint me”_ **

**_“I really want to be pregnant, I want to have a kid, our kid”_ **

**_“And you will, we will…Sana we’ve only been trying for a month, these things take time. But I promise you, it’ll come, okay?”_ **

She nodded her head slightly

 ** _“I don’t hear you”_**  he said smiling

 ** _“Okay”_**  she smiled back

 ** _“We’ll have a baby”_**  he said

 ** _“We’ll have a baby”_** she repeated

 ** _“We’ll have 12 kids”_**  he said smirking

 ** _“We’ll have one kid and we’ll see about the rest”_**  she said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Fair enough”_**  he chuckled

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips softly

 ** _“I love you”_**  he whispered pressing his forehead against hers

**_“I love you too”_ **

**_———x———-_ **

**Prompts:**

**“ Sana and Yousef are trying to have a babx and one day Sana feels pretty sick and has morning sickness and all and everyone kind of starts to think she’s pregnant but then she buys a pregnancy test and finds out she’s not and is sad but Yousef comforts her”  
**

**“ I would just want to suggest that you write about Yousef and Sana’s first real fight of the marriage. Now that Sana is going to be pregnant, she might get overly irritated at Yousef and a fight might spark. It’s up to you how you’d want to resolve it, something with Yousef’s dorkiness would be nice! Thanks in advance, if you write it! All of your stuff is amazing! “  
**

**“ Maybe they have their first fight as a married couple about something silly like chores (okay it’s not silly it can drive you mad when someone doesn’t take out the trash as they’re supposed to and stuff like that) so basically they fight and realise that living together is hard, but they love each other so they will make it work.”  
**

**“ Okay I would love to read something written by you about this Married!Yousana prompt I’ve had in my mind for so long… they are in a public place (like a party or a dinner) when Sana says something in Yousef’s ear that’s really inappropriate for the situation they’re in and Yousef gets all embarrassed… it could be anything really, I just would love to see their married relationship and Sana picking on Yousef and Yousef being all flustered and embarrassed. I hope you like it! “  
**

**“ Yousana prompt for you: “Sana wearing Yousef’s clothes”. Let me know!”  
**

**“ Hi! Could you write something about Dating!Yousana or Married!Yousana with Sana saying something really inappropriate for the situation they’re in that moment in Yousef’s ear and Yousef reaction to it? Thanks in advance “  
**

**“ Married Yousana prompt: they are at a party with all of Yousef’s colleagues and even some parents… at the least appropriate time Sana whispers something in Yousef’s ear that makes him all embarrassed and flustered (it can be anything). I can’t wait to see it written cause you are the best!”  
**


	20. Finally

## Chapter 20: Finally

 ** _“Yousef…”_**  she whispered as she kept brushing his hair with her fingers.

Sana had been awake for almost an hour now. She couldn’t sleep, she was too excited about that day even if she couldn’t say why yet. The first thing she had done when she woke up was look at the alarm clock. Once she realized that there was another hour until Yousef had to wake up and since she wasn’t going to sleep anyway she turned the alarm off, there was no need for him to wake up like that, she could be a better alarm.

At first she had been lying on the bed facing him, admiring him, watching him peacefully sleeping. It was amazing how her heart still felt warm every time she looked at him, how she felt happy just hearing his calm breathing, feeling the heat that came from his body. After awhile she had sat down on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Sometime after that Yousef had moved closer to her, still sleeping, and had rested his head on her lap. Since that moment she had been looking at him with a fond smile on her face, brushing his hair with her fingers.

Now it was time for him to wake up or he would be late for work

 ** _“Yousef, wake up”_**  she said in a soothing voice

 ** _“Hmm”_**  he complained

**_“You’re going to be late for work, come on”_ **

He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her.

 ** _“Hi”_**  he said in a husky voice that made Sana’s heart skip a beat

**_“Hi”_ **

Yousef, who until now was lying on his stomach, turned around to lay on his back, his head still resting on Sana’s lap.

 ** _“How long have you been awake?”_**  he asked

**_“Hmm…for about an hour more or less”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you wake me up?”_**  he said frowning

 ** _“Because you need to sleep before going to work”_**  she said as she bent down to give him a soft kiss on his lips  ** _“Besides, you look cute when you are sleeping”_**

Yousef laughed as she went back to her initial position. Hearing Yousef’s laugh was probably Sana’s favorite thing in the world.

**_“You’re becoming a softie”_ **

**_“Okay”_**  she said as she tried to stand up

Yousef sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn’t leave

 ** _“Stay with me”_** he said in a childish voice

**_“It’s getting late and you have to go to work”_ **

She tried to get up again but he still refused to let her go. With a sigh she sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder. He moved his arms away from her waist and put it around her shoulders instead.

 ** _“At what time do you have to work today?”_**  he asked moving his hand up and down her arm

 ** _“Uh…I don’t work today”_**  she said  ** _“One of my colleagues asked me to change their shift”_**

 ** _“Why didn’t you tell me”_**  he asked looking at her  ** _“I would’ve asked for a free day and we could spend the day together”_**

**_“It’s fine, I have to run some errands anyway, and you, sir, have to go to work”_ **

She gave him a quick peck on his lips and finally got out of the bed

 ** _“Come on, or your kids will be sad that you’re not there”_**  she said with her arms akimbo and smiling

 ** _“I love you”_**  he said looking at her with a huge smile on his face

**_“And I love you, but come on!”_ **

**_-x-_ **

Sana kept pacing around the kitchen, looking at the clock every minute. Yousef should’ve been at home already, what was taking him so long? Well, maybe he wasn’t  that late, but Sana wanted him to arrive already. She was about have a heart attack, she couldn’t wait any longer.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she heard the front door being opened.

 ** _“Yousef?”_**  she called him  ** _“Can you come to the kitchen?”_**

 ** _“Coming!”_**  she heard him saying

He entered the room a few seconds later, a smile on his face. He approached her and kissed her cheek.

 ** _“Hi, how was your day?”_**  he asked

**_“It was good, what about yours?”_ **

**_“I missed you, but it was fine”_**  he said

“ ** _I…I went shopping today and I bought you something”_**  she pointed at a box that was on the table

“ ** _Awww, why would you do that?”_**

**_“I don’t know if you’ll like it but…open it”_ **

**_“Of course I’ll like it”_**  Yousef said

**_“Just open it”_ **

Yousef frowned at her but then shook his head. He looked down at the box and opened the present. He took the jersey and left the box on the table again. Yousef looked carefully at the gift in his hands and then he looked up at Sana, a confused look on his face.

**_“Sana…what is this?”_ **

**_“Well, if we’re going to have a basketball team, we need equipment”_**  she said smiling nervously

He looked down again. In his hands he was holding a tiny basketball jersey with the name ‘Acar’ on the back. That jersey wasn’t for him, it was for a kid, for a baby.

 ** _“What…what does this mean?”_**  he whispered

 ** _“I went to the doctor”_**  she said biting her lip

He looked up at her processing her words, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

 ** _“Are you…?”_**  he started but he was too emotional to finish the question

 ** _“I’m pregnant”_**  she said nodding, a huge smile on her face

 ** _“You’re pregnant?”_**  he repeated out of breath

 ** _“I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a dad Yousef”_**  she said as tears filled her eyes

 ** _“You’re pregnant!!!!”_**  he yelled wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor twirling her around.

She held onto his neck and laughed out loud, her whole body filled with happiness.

 ** _“I’m going to be a dad”_**  he said excited as he left her on the floor and cupped her face with his hands  ** _“And you’re going to be a mom”_**

By now both of them were crying happy tears. Sana just nodded laughing. Yousef kissed her lips and then moved on to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her chin only to go back to her lips again.

 ** _“We’re going to have a baby”_**  he said

 ** _“We’re going to have a baby”_**  she repeated nodding

He kneeled to the floor and placed his hand on Sana’s stomach.

 ** _“Hi baby, I’m your dad”_**  he whispered

**_“Honey, I don’t think they can hear you yet”_ **

**_“This baby is going to be genius just like their mom”_**  he said looking up at her  ** _“Of course they can hear me”_**

 ** _“Okay”_**  she laughed

 ** _“You’re going to have the best mom ever”_**  he said to her stomach again

 ** _“And the best dad, come here”_**  she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled her up for a kiss.

The same word came to their minds as they shared the kiss: finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it   
> Thanks for reading  
> (you can also follow it on tumblr under the tag "nothesc multichapter"


End file.
